My first pokemon journey
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: Harry and his friends are on their first Pokemon journey and are looking forward to the outcome. join: Harry, Sirius, Draco, Huey, Riley, Ash, and Misty as they traval the regions and get to the top. mild slash. Drarry.
1. the start of a new adventure

Eight and ten year old Huey and Riley Freemen was returning home from school. They were passing by a tree that had a lot of pink flyers on it. Pink was the type of colour that automatically caught Riley's attention and this sign did. He walked over to the tree and looked at the sign. Somebody named Professor Oak had pasted this on the tree to get young children age ten and up to come to his lab in Pallet town and receive what he called a 'Pokemon'.

"Hey, Huey," said Riley still reading the sign. His brother stopped and looked. "You ten ain't you?" he asked looking at his brother and pointing at the sign. "why don't you sign up to get a pokemon so I can get one too."

Huey read the sign. "You have to be ten years or older."

"And? What they don't know won't hurt them.'

The two boys walked up the stairs of their home in Pewter city. They opened the door and looked around. They noticed their granddad on the couch watching a movie. Riley dropped his book bag on the floor and walked over to where his granddad was sitting.

"Granddad?" he called. The man nodded to let him know that he was listening. "Can I go on a pokemon adventure with Huey?"

"A Pokemon adventure?" he asked turning off the tv and looking at Riley. "With all those other weird kids that want to walk around making animals fight?"

Riley nodded.

"No." Granddad said turning the tv back on.

"Thanks…did you say no?"

"Yep."

Riley looked at his granddad for a moment before deciding that he was just playing.

"You joking right?"

Granddad shook his head and continued to watch tv. Riley snorted and ran up stairs to where his brother was sitting in his room doing his history homework. Riley sat on the bed angrily and this made Huey look up.

"What's wrong?" asked Huey going in his book bag and looking through his notes.

"He said I couldn't go."

"You are going to listen aren't you?" asked Huey looking up quickly.

"Nope."

Huey sighed and dumped out all of his school supplies. He placed three notebooks in back in and some folders. He picked up a book on pokemon and placed in his book bag. Riley looked up at Huey watching him place things you would need for an adventure in his book bag.

"Where you going?" he asked trying not to get excited.

"What you wanna go by yourself?: he asked putting his bag by the window. "We'll leave tonight while his sleep so get packed.

Huey walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. He got some of him and Riley's favorite foods that didn't really need to be cooked. He carried the food upstairs and placed them in his book bag.

Huey woke up at exactly twelve o'clock and went to see if granddad was asleep. He walked back in the room ten minutes later and looked around to see Riley tying shirts together.

"Riley," said Huey from his spot by the closed door. "What are you doing?"

"We gotta get out of here."

Riley got up and threw the shirts out of the window and pointed to how it was now on the ground.

"You just climb down." Said Riley putting on his book bag and climbing out of the window.

Huey watched as his brother climbed down skillfully. Huey wasn't surprised at how well he could get down because he's seen his brother sneak out of the house before. When Riley got on the ground Huey started to climb down. With every step he took he stopped and looked to see what to do next. When he got down he looked at his brother who was glancing across the street.

"What?" asked Huey looking across the street. He notice that there were no cars by any of the houses that they knew had cars. "Great, what now?"

Riley looked in the garage and noticed that his bike was still there from yesterday.

"We can bike." he said running towards the garage and getting on his bike. "You can hop on the back."

Huey climbed on the back of Riley's small bike and put his arms around his waist. He felt his younger brother shiver under the touch of his hands.

"Just go." said Huey trying to get comfortable on the small bike.

And with that they rode off into the night.

It was precisely seven o'clock when they arrived at pallet town. They had had a hard time getting there what with having to stop and let Huey switch positions so he didn't fall of the back. They looked around.

"This is a…um…pretty nice looking town." said Riley looking at the buildings and the people walking around. "Yo'" he called to a boy with a red and white hat on his head

The kid turned around and looked at them. He didn't like the way that the kid that had spoke to him was looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked irritably.

"Yo' can you tell me whar' professor Oaks lab is?" asked Riley looking at the kid suspiciously.

"Uh…Yeah," he said looking around. "I'm heading there now."

"Yo' you don't mind if we tag along do you?" asked Riley walking towards him.

The kid shook his head and continued to walk with the other two boys walking on either side of him.

When they arrived at the lab there was no on there.

"…Hello?" called the kid. "Is anyone home?"

A man in a white lab coat came to the door. He didn't look at all like the old man on the flyers so Huey assumed that he was one of the assistants.

"Hello Ash." said the assistant. "What brings you here today?"

"Pokemon I'm here to get my first one."

"Us too." said Huey louder then he meant to say.

"Oh," said the assistant. "Well hold on."

The man disappeared and they waited. Riley was looking at some pictures of Professor Oak and a pokemon out in a field. Huey was standing next to Ash who was waiting impatiently.

"You know a lot about Pokemon?" asked Huey.

"Not a lot but enough to start off with." answered Ash as professor Oak approached them. "Hi professor."

"Hello Ash." he said looking somewhat disappointed. "It would seem we don't have anymore beginner pokemon."

"Does that mean we can't have any pokemon?: asked Riley.

The professor thought for a moment. "I do have three pokemon left but they aren't beginner."

The professor gestured for them to follow. They did follow him but into a crowed room that had a lot of shelves with pokeballs on it. Eh walked over to a shelf and pulled off three pokeballs he handed one ball to each of them and they called the pokemon out.

"Pika?" said the yellow rat that came out of Ash's ball.

"Growl?" said the red, black, and red dog that came out of Huey's ball

"Pooch?" said the grey and black dog that came out of Riley's ball.

Huey and Riley looked at each other.

"These are for you." said Professor Oak handing them a red and white portable computer.

Riley's was black, Huey's was Blue and Ash's was red. They slowly examined them no one spoke but with in a few seconds Huey spoke.

"What's this?"

"It's a pokedex." answered Professor Oak. "Use it well to help you catch more pokemon and get badges at gyms. Good day and good luck."

Huey, Riley and Ash stood in front of the entrance to Pallet town. Pikachu had not yet returned to it's pokeball but Poochyena and Growlithe returned with out hesitation.

Riley and Huey had no idea where they were going to go next so they decided to try to get Ash to allow them to follow him.

"Where are you off to?" asked Huey leaning on the gate and looking at Ash.

"I was thinking about going to the next town." he said going in his book bag and pulling out a map. "according to this map the next town is Viridian City."

"oh…we were going to head there too." said Huey looking at Riley's bike. "You wanna ride?"

"Sure." said Ash casually.

Huey's plan was to stick to this ked to help him and his brother get where they need to be. Riley climbed into the sit, Huey on the back of the bike, and Ash on the handle bars. They took off into the sunset and all three boys was looking forward to the adventure that was ahead of them


	2. On the road to Viridian City

They were completely lost. Ash had lost the map to a bird and promised them that he'd get another in Viridian city. They looked around to see where they were. The area was getting greener but nothing big was changing.

"Thanks for losing the map Ash." said Riley sarcastically sitting under a tree angrily. "Now we'll never find Viridian."

"You call your self a trainer?" said Ash looking down at the eight year old. "Complaining about a minor set back."

"You call yourself a trainer!?" said Riley his temper rising. "Losing your map."

There was silence and both boys knew that nether one of them had quiet became a trainer yet. They just started. Ash was about to say something but Riley spoke first.

"What are was suppose to do?" he asked looking up at his older brother who had disappeared. "Hue? Hue? HUEY!!!!!"

Huey came from up ahead. He looked like he'd gone far but it didn't look like he ran back to see if his brother was okay.

"What?" asked Huey stopping by a tree.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"keep walking and hope that this is the right way." Huey looked at Riley. He knew exactly what the eight year old was thinking. "let's go."

Riley quietly followed behind his older brother. He felt bad for running away from home, and he knew Huey felt bad to. He caught up with his brother.

"Do you think Granddad's mad?" he whispered so the kid behind them couldn't hear.

Huey shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. It was then did they hear a loud screeching noise and the sound of hurried footsteps. Huey grabbed Riley's hand and just when the runner and the birds came into view he pulled Riley out of the way and dived for safety. He pulled out his pokeball.

"Growlithe go!" he said throwing the ball.

Out came the most handsomest Growlithe you would ever see. There was silence.

"Tell it what to do." said Riley.

Huey nodded. "Growlithe use…Flamethrower?"

The Growlithe looked at Huey confusedly. It didn't know if it was suppose to attack or if it was suppose to run.

"Use flamethrower."

"Growlllll!" the Growlithe took a deep breath. "litheeeeeeeeee!"

A long flame came out of the Growlithe's mouth and hit one of the pidgey's. the pidgey looked at Growlithe and came charging at him with what look like a wing attack.

"Poochyena use tackle!" screamed Riley throwing his pokeball.

Poochyena came out and went straight of the pidgey that was heading towards Growlithe. It tackled it and the pidgey fell to the ground. When that pidgey fell another one came for Poochyena.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Pika." it said casually not moving from it's spot on Ash's shoulder.

"What do you mean no!?"

"Eevee help out!" yelled a unfamiliar voice from across the road. "Eevee use swift attack!"

"Eevvvv!" the Eevee opened it's mouth and a lot of stars came flying out. Hitting the pidgey and making it fall to the ground.

"Pokeball go!" yelled the unfamiliar voice throwing the pokeball. The pidgey went inside. There was a long silence as they watched to see if the kid or adult had caught the pidgey. The ball was rolling and flashing red. After a while it stopped rolling and flashed red one last time. "I caught…a Pidgey!"

The kid jumped in the air happily and so did his Eevee.

"Eevee!" said the Eevee.

"Go Pidgey calm your friends."

The kid let pidgey out and while pidgey was calming his friends the boy walked over to Huey and his friends.

"Thanks for helping." said the kid when he approached. "are you okay?"

"yeah," answered Huey holding out his pokeball and returning his Growlithe. "you did a great job Growlithe."

"you too, Poochyena." said Riley holding out a pokeball and returning his Poochyena.

"Thanks a lot Pikachu." Ash said with an attitude. "How am I suppose to be the best when my own pokemon won't even listen."

"My names Harry." said the boy glancing back at Huey. "and this is Eevee."

"I'm Huey and this is my little brother Riley."

"Yo'" said Riley nodding his head. "That's Ash." he indicated to the boy arguing with the pikachu.

"What's he doing?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.

Just when Riley was about to answer the pidgey's flew away and Pidgey came back towards Harry looking satisfied with it's self.

"Done?" asked Harry as Pidgey landed on his shoulder.

"Pidg." answered the pidgey with a nodded of it's head.

"I gotta go." said Harry pointing in the direction that he was going in. "See ya."

"Peace." said Riley.

"Wait!" called Huey. Harry turned around. "Are you going to Viridian City?"

"Yes." said Harry walking back towards Huey. "Why?"

Huey shuffled his feet. "Cuz' we going that way."

Harry grinned.

"What?" asked Riley.

"You wanna walk with me?"

Huey nodded. They started to walk. It was then when they stepped on a pit fall and fell in. They had fell hard to. Riley was on the bottom, Ash was on top of him, Huey was on top of Ash, and Harry was on top of Huey. Eevee and Pikachu had not fallen. The two pokemon looked around. They saw a bunch of birds flying towards them.

"Eevee! Pikachu!" called Harry as he stood up on Huey's back. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Pik Pikachu!" said Pikachu running off.

"Eev?" Eevee followed Pikachu.

"Eevee wait!" called Harry jumping up and down on Huey's back. "Come ba-"

But before he could finish his sentence Pikachu and Eevee came back with a very long tree branch that reached the bottom of the hole to where Huey was laayin. Harry grabbed the branch and started to climb up and stopping only to hold out his hand and help Huey up.

"Take my hand." said Harry holding out his hand. Huey hesitated. "Don't worry you won't fall."

Huey stood up and dug in the pile of people in search of his brother. He found him and put his arm around his waist. He grabbed Harry's hand and Harry continued to climb.

"Hey what about me!?" screamed Ash who was still at the bottom of the hole

When they reach the top they helped Pikachu and Eevee lower the branch. Ash grabbed it and they started to pull him up. There was a cracking noise.

"oh no," said Harry pulling on the branch lightly. "The branch is about to break."

"Pull harder." said Riley loudly.

"RILEY NO!!!!" shouted everyone.

But it was too late. Riley had pulled the branch extremely hard causing it to break. It was like something you saw on tv. Ash looked up to see what the noise was. Seeing that the branch broke he frowned, looked at the ground below him, back up, and looked to the side of him before falling and screaming. Huey sighed as he watched the scene before him.

"Riley why would you pull harder on a breaking branch?" asked Harry looking around. "Now we have to find another branch."

Riley looked embarrassed. "I was only trying to get him up faster." he said quietly.

"Can you hurry up," called Ash from his spot in the hole. "I'm starting to itch."

Harry returned with a longer stronger branch. He threw it in the hole and Ash started to climb up. The others started to help Harry pull on the branch. With in a few minutes Ash was up safe and sound.

"Thanks guys." he answered looking around. "especially you Pikachu, thanks."

"Pik Pikachu." said pikachu smiling down at Ash as he was sitting on the ground. "Pika?"

"I'm fine." said Ash. He looked around and noticed that Riley looked a little upset. "Is your brother okay?"

Huey glanced at Riley. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in the direction that they were heading. Harry walked over to Riley who was on his knees by a tree.

"You okay?" Harry asked kneeling down beside him. "Sorry I yelled at you."

Riley nodded and stood up straight. He didn't wanna look like a punk in front of this kid. He walked off following behind Huey. He decided he wouldn't say anything until they reach their destination. Harry knew that he was being hard on the eight year old and decided to make it up to him…in Viridian City his hometown.

Harry looked a pink bike that was near him.

"And maybe I should return this bike to that girl if I ever see her again."

Harry ran off to catch up with his new friends. He could see that this adventure was the leadings to a beautiful friendship.


	3. Viridian City

They arrived in Viridian City sooner then they thought. This would be the first time that Harry has returned home sense leaving three days ago and he was sure that his parents were worried about him. He looked to his left and saw that everyone was looking around.

"Hey I think I'm going to go home first." said Harry looking back ahead of him.

"You live around here?" asked Ash looking around still. "Where's the pokemon center?"

Harry looked in a certain direction and found and red and white building with a pokeball on top of it. Just when he was about to say something he heard someone calling for him.

"Harry! Harry!" came a small girlish voice. "Doxy said she saw you coming back."

Huey looked at Harry.

"Guy's this is my little sister." Harry looked at the girl next to him catching her breath. "Her names Mimi."

"Hello," said the girl standing up straight. "This is Doxy."

Riley looked down at the ground and saw a bird type pokemon.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at it.

"hee-hee-hee!" she laughed blushing a little. "It's a butterfree."

Riley blinked at it before looking up at his older brother who was now talking to Harry. He was always talking to Harry. He turned back to Mimi and she smiled at him.

"How old are you?" she asked kneeling down and petting the butterfree named Doxy.

"…eight."

"Me too."

Riley clearly saw where she was going with this and his face started to turn a bright shade of red. He looked around and saw that Harry was looking at him but still talking to his brother. From the looks of it he told Huey to hold on.

"Mimi stop pestering Riley." he said going back to talking to Huey. "So I was thinking after I take care of everything here, I'd go look for that girl and give her, her bike back."

"…That would be a good idea, but." Huey paused. "what if you go the wrong way looking for her?"

"I'll turn back around." he answered making his way towards the pokemon center.

They all started to walk no one in a rush to reach their new destination. When they reach the pokemon center they saw that it was full of kids that had just started journey's of their own.

"There's a lot of fire type pokemon" said Riley. He looked around and spotted a lady in a white suit. "Eh, ain't that a nurse?"

Harry looked in the direction that Riley was looking in. behind a counter stood a nurse wearing all whit and a white and rid cap.

"Her names nurse Joy." said Harry gesturing to Riley and everyone that he had found the nurse. "Hello Nurse Joy."

"Hello Harry." she said looking p from her paperwork. "Oh! What cute kids!"

Harry looked at the kids behind him and realized that she was talking about Ash, Huey, and Riley.

"Can you look at our pokemon?" asked Ash.

She looked at the pikachu that was on his shoulder. It looked injured and she could tell that Ash didn't want any thing else bad to happen. He handed her his pikachu. Harry handed her two pokeballs and so did Huey.

"Your pokemon will be back to perfect health within minutes." she looked at the pikachu in her hands. "I'd like to run some test on your pikachu though."

Ash nodded slowly. "Can I use the phone?"

Nurse Joy nodded as she walked off to take care of the five pokemon. Harry followed Ash and the others over to the phone where Ash put in a series of numbers before it started to ring. Within seconds a woman appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" she said looking around to see who she was talking to. "ASH!!!"

"Hi mom." he said happily. "I Just thought I'd call you and let you know we're in Viridian City."

"We?" she looked confusedly at her son. "You don't have imaginary friends again do you?"

"Again!?" Riley said smirking up at Ash.

Ash pulled Harry, Huey, and Riley into the picture so his mother could see them.

"No imaginary friends here." he said with his arms around his friends. "Just me and these three."

"Hello dears."

"This is Riley," said Ash pointing at Riley.

"Sup."

"This is Huey, his brother." Ash pointed to Huey.

"Hello ma'am."

"And this is Harry." he pointed at Harry.

"Hi."

The woman on the screen smiled at each and everyone of them. This let Huey know that she was a caring parent and that made him think about his mother. He looked at Riley who was thinking the same thing but showed no signs of it. How did Huey know what Riley was thinking. It's called twin intuition.

"I have to go check on Pikachu mom." said Ash looking embarrassed. His mother had just told him don't forget to change his underwear. "See ya."

"Bye boys." she waved and hung up her phone making the screen turn black.

"Anybody else have to make a call?" asked Ash looking at his friends.

"I guess I'll call my mom." said Harry picking up the phone and dialing series of numbers. Within seconds a red head women appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" she said. "Hi Harry."

"Hey, ma." said Harry looking at his mother curiously. "What took you so long to get to the phone?"

"Oh," she said looking behind her and gesturing for someone to come here. "Look who's here Harry."

A man with long black Hair and grey eyes came to the phone and looked to see who she was talking to.

"Sirius!" said Harry happily. "What brings you to this neck of the woods…literally."

"I was on my way on another adventure and I decided to come see you."

"do you still have Growlithe?"

Sirius went in his back pocket and pulled out a pokeball. He opened it and a Growlithe came out.

"Growl Growlithe." the Growlithe looked around and noticed Harry on the phone. "Growl! Growl!"

"Hi Growlithe." said Harry. "Hey I got another Growlithe for you to meet." Harry turned around to Huey who was standing directly behind him. "Huey can Growlithe met your Growlithe?"

Huey nodded. He walked off to go get it.

"If it's injured leave it alone." said Sirius. "You should never disturb an injured pokemon."

"But it's not injured." said Harry shuffling is feet. "We just though the pokemon's would want to get some rest from the walk."

Huey returned with a Growlithe on his shoulder.

"Growlithe this is Harry's friend Sirius." said Huey pointing at Sirius.

"Growl." Growlithe waved at Sirius who waved back.

"This is my Growlithe Growlithe." said Sirius holding up his Growlithe.

"Grow-" Huey's Growlithe hesitated to finish his sentence. "lithe."

Lily pushed Sirius out of the way and got in the screen. She smiled at Harry.

"I want you to stop by the house before you leave." she said examining the kids he was with, "what's your friends names?"

"Huey, Riley, and Ash." said Harry. "And I have to go through the forest to get to the next town anyway so I'll stop by."

Just when Harry was about to say something a girl with red hair came over to him. She was wearing a yellow tank top, some blue jean shorts and her red hair was in a ponytail.

"Do you mind if I use this real quick?" She asked standing next to Riley. "I need to check on my sisters."

"…okay." Harry turned back to the phone. "Mom I have to go."

"Okay Harry." she said holding up a wallet. "Don't forget to come get this on your way out."

Harry nodded and they hung up the phone. He turned around only to find his self face to face with the girl that had to use the phone.

"You're the boy that borrowed my bike aren't you?" she asked glaring at him.

"Oh yeah it's…" Harry looked around. "Where is it?"

Ash stopped walking next to Harry and whispered something to him. Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked at Ash. Ash shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the girl.

"Sorry but," Harry thought. He didn't break it but he didn't want to get in trouble and neither did Ash. "My idiot friend's Pikachu burned your bike to…what was that?"

"Smithereens." said Ash not knowing that he just tricked off on his self.

"…You ruined my bike!?" She launched herself forward and attacked Ash.

"Wait!" said Huey getting in front of Ash causing the girl to lose her balance. "He means that he's sorry."

"But my bike." she said quietly.

"He'll repay you." Huey turned to Ash. "Won't you?"

Ash nodded his head. The girl examined them for a minute before deciding what she was going to do.

"Fine I accept your apology." she looked at Harry. "My names Misty."

"I'm Harry."

"I know you took my bike and let this idiot destroy it."

"That idiot is my friend." said Harry angrily.

"My names Ash." he pointed over to a sit by the window where a small yellow mouse was sitting eating a cheese burger. "The person that destroyed your bike was my pikachu…but it was an accident."

Misty looked over at the pikachu. It had a bandage on it's left arm. It was eating next to a Eevee and a Poochyena.

"Oh," she said looking back at Harry and the others. "It's okay."

Ash sighed.

"Because I'll just follow you around until I get a bike back."

There was silence. Nobody really had a problem with her coming it was just the reason she said she was coming. Huey was smart enough to know that she wasn't coming because of the bike and in time he would find out what it was. Until then he decided to let it go.

"Let's go have lunch." she said looking at Harry. "We can eat in the cafeteria."

Everyone nodded and walked towards the cafeteria. Everyone except Misty and Huey.

"I was actually talking to Harry." She mutter now walking off.

Huey shrugged and followed after her. He wasn't really hungry but he didn't wanna leave his brother with them. When they arrived at the pokemon centers cafeteria they all sat at the same table. Harry was sitting on the wall, Misty was sitting in between Harry and Ash, and Riley and Huey sat on the other side of the table. The waiter walked over to them. She was a teenage girl obviously trying to get her community service done early.

"Yo," called Riley to the girl as she walked passed the table. "can you take our order?"

"Sure hun." she said stopping at their table. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have a hot dog." said Misty.

"Me too." said Harry.

"I'll take a cheese burger." said Ash.

"I'll take a salad." said Huey.

"I'll have a….triple cheese burger with extra everything and hot peppers."

Everyone around and at the table looked at him. He winked at the waitress and she walked away to go get their food.

"You know there are a lot of other foods in the world that you could eat." said Huey looking disgustedly at his brother. "Your going to have a heart attack."

"uh-un." said Riley with an attitude. "I's still eats my vegtables."

"How do you eat them and you can't even say them?" asked Misty.

"Mind yo' own business Musty." said Riley pointing at her from his spot across the table. "Why don't you worry about yo' bike and stop worrying about how's I talk."

Misty's face turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "My name is Misty. Mis-ty." she said with an attitude. "And for your info he's paying for my lunch so that goes towards payment for my bike."

"I am?" asked Ash as he noticed the waitress approaching.

"Here you are." she said handing putting down what they ordered in front of them. She gave Riley a small sheet of paper and then looked back at everyone else. "Anything else?'

"Drinks would be nice." said Misty.

"Your bike didn't cost this much!" said Ash going in his pocket to see if he had enough money. "fine drinks."

"I'll take a coca-cola." said Misty.

"Me too." said Harry staring down at his hot dog. "And could you put peppers on this?"

"I'll take a Pepsi." said Ash.

"I'll take a bottle of water with a lemon." said Huey.

"I'll have a orange soda." said Riley.

"Okay," she said smiling at everyone. "This is officially my favorite group of people to serve so far."

She walked off to go get what they wanted. Everyone started eating and inmensed in conversation.

"So where do you stay at Harry?" asked Huey nibbling on some lettuce from his salad. "Your mom wanted you to stop home before you left."

"I live in Viridian forest." said Harry taking the tray of food and drinks from the waitress. "Where are you and your brother from?"

"We're from Pewter City." he answered drinking some of his water. "What about you Misty? Where are you from?"

Misty looked up suddenly and looked around nervously. "I actually wanna know where your from Ash."

"Oh," said Ash putting down his cheese burger to drink some of his Pepsi. "I'm from Pallet town."

"Oh!" she said excitedly. "I've heard of that place. That's where Professor oak lives."

Ash nodded and went back to eating. Huey was looking at her waiting for her answer.

"I…live…in cerulean city." she answered nervously.

"Really!?" Asked Harry smiling. "Do you know the gym leader?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean…no."

Huey raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and went back to drinking her cola. She looked out of the window nervously. She was hiding something He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What's It like in Cerulean City?" asked Ash.

"I heard it was the town of water." said Riley biting into his triple cheese burger with extra everything and hot peppers. "Is that true?"

Misty gulped down some cola and started making weird noises.

"That's very interesting." said Riley Dumbly.

"Riley you idiot!" Huey shouted throwing Misty on the table and pounding on her chest. "She's choking!"

Riley jumped over Huey and ran to get help. Harry moved back in disgust as she started to spit up spit. Ash who was paying no attention was complaining that he didn't have anymore pop. Riley returned with the tall man from Harry's house.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked looking for the problem. He looked down to see a girl on the table and a shorter child with his lips on her. "You brought me to see two kids making out?"

"No Sirius." said Harry disturbed.

"And your watching?" asked Sirius with a tone of surprise.

"She's choking." said Harry.

Ash looked up from his bottle and looked at Huey and Misty.

"Why are they doing that on our table?" he asked in disgust.

Harry slapped his self in the forhead.

"I asked the same question." joked Sirius.

Misty coughed up some cola onto Huey's face. Huey blinked and stared into space before looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked wiping his face off and handing her his water.

She drunk it and nodded her head. She cleared her throat and looked up at Huey.

"Thanks." she said in a rasping voice.

"Harry do you…"

Before Huey could finish his sentence the lights in the pokemon center went out. They looked around and everything was pitch black.

"What just happened?" asked Sirius.

Nobody could see anything nobody could hear anything. What happened? Who turned off all the lights? This is a mystery that they'll have to work together and solve

**In the next chapter. Peace!**


	4. Viridian City part 2

They exited the cafeteria and entered the hallways. It was even darker in there. Harry was about to say something but there was a loud scream issuing from the front of the center. They looked at each other and ran off towards the scream. Just when they were about to open the door Misty grabbed Huey who grabbed Riley, Who grabbed Harry, Who grabbed Ash, Who grabbed Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius looking down the line to Misty. "Can't you see?"

"No." said Riley still holding on to the back of Harry's hoody.

"You need to eat your carrots." said Sirius looking back at Misty. "What's the problem?" "Just that YOU DON'T GO RUSHING OFF TOWARDS SCREAMING PEOPLE!!!" she said yelling in Huey's ears. "There could be a killer and we don't have any weapons."

"I have a weapon." said Riley pulling out a BB gun and aiming at Harry's back. "It's not a real gun, but it hurts really badly."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." Riley pulled the trigger still aiming at Harry's back and it shot him.

Harry screamed and jolted forward pulling Riley, Huey, and Misty with him. He fell on top of Ash who fell on Sirius.

"Why are we always falling on each other?" asked Ash.

There was another scream and Misty stood up and looked around. When everyone got to their feet Harry dashed for the door and before Misty could say something so did everyone else. When they got there were a woman, a man, and a meowth standing in front of the counter. Behind the counter was the person who was screaming and that was Nurse Joy.

"Just give me all of the pokemon." said the woman with long red hair. "We'll get them anyway so it's best you hand 'em over with out all the ruckus."

"I can't give you someone else's pokemon." said Nurse Joy.

"That's why we're not asking we're demanding." said a man with short blue hair.

"Hey you're the people from that poster." said Harry approaching the group.

"What?" asked the woman with long red hair looking in Harry's direction. "What posters?"

"The one out side of town." said Harry gesturing to the door. "The one with the man and woman. The woman that was flashing the peace sign was you."

A huge sweat drop appeared on their foreheads. There was a long silence before they began to talk.

"To protect the world from devastation." Recited the woman with the long red hair.

"To unit all people within our nation." said the man with short blue hair.

"Jesse."

"James."

"Teamrocket, blasting off in the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth! That's right."

Harry, Huey, Riley, Misty, Ash, and Sirius stared at them in a bored look. No one said anything. Harry thought this was the lamest thing he had ever seen.

"Look," said Sirius with a bored expression. "I'm sure that your singing is better but…"

"You need to get the hell up outta here." said Huey pointing towards the door.

Sirius slapped Huey in the back of the head and he rubbed it.

"Just give us your pokemon and we'll leave." Said the meowth holding out a bag.

"Um…I don't think so." said Sirius placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe you should give me your pokemon."

Team Rocket looked at each other and realized what Sirius was asking. This upset them.

"That's it!" said Jesse angrily. "Koffen go!"

A purplish ball of smoke came out of the pokeball and looked around. It had another small one of it on it's head.

"Koffen!" Called Jesse to the pokemon. "Smoke screen."

"Golden go!" said Misty throwing her pokeball. A red and white fish with a horn on it's head came out of the ball and fell on the ground. It flopped on the ground and turned around (still flopping) to it's trainer. "Use water gun."

Harry frowned.

"Let me help." said Huey pulling out a pokeball. "Go Growlithe!"

"Growl!" it said coming out of it's pokeball and getting a face full of Misty's Golden's water gun. "Growl!!!"

"Misty!" called Huey. "What happened?"

"Um…Growlithe got wet?" she said trying to sound convincing. For she as well could not see through the thick smoke screen. "I think."

"You think!?" said Riley wildly feeling around in the smoke. "I think you should return your pokemon."

"Why?" asked Misty searching for Golden's pokeball.

"Because they could try to take them while we can't see." he said smacking someone in the face. "Who was that?"

"Me!" said Harry angrily slapping Riley back.

The smoke cleared up and everyone looked around. No one was in sight. Not even Growlithe and Golden….they were both gone! Harry looked out the window.

"Look!" he said pointing out of the window. "Team rocket has Growlithe and Golden!"

Huey and Misty came running out of the pokemon center and went chasing after team rocket.

"Comeback and give my Growlithe!" screamed Huey running harder.

"And my Golden!" said Misty running after Huey.

They ran as fast as they could but before they realized it, it was too late. Team rocket had climbed up in a hot air balloon.

"Hey!" called Huey running and looking up at the balloon. "Get back here you Bast"

"Huey!" yelled Sirius.

Huey turned around and a shoe connected with he face. However, Misty did not stop running.

"Pidgey!" called Harry throwing out a pokeball. "Wing attack!"

Pidgey came out of the pokeball and went straight for the balloon. The balloon grew a giant hole in it but they did not notice.

"Hey guys?" called Meowth looking over the balloons edge. "Why are we going down?"

"We are?" asked James.

"That stupid Potter kid did that!" said Jesse going in her pocket and pulling out her own pokeball. "Ekans go!"

"Um…" said James. "Ekans can't fight in air."

Jesse sat quietly. She had forgotten that Ekans couldn't use any type of air attack. She didn't say anything as she returned her Ekans and flew off with the rest of her team.

"We're blasting off again!" said James.

Huey ran forward and caught Misty's Golden and his Growlithe. He fell down on the ground. Riley and Misty came running up to him. Riley kneeled down and placed a hand on Huey's shoulder. Misty however picked up her Golden and placed loving kisses on it.

"My baby!" she said still kissing it. "Are you okay?"

"Golden."

"Hey Hue.?" said Riley looking down at Growlithe. "Is Growlithe okay?"

"Yeah." said Huey holding his Growlithe and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at Huey.

Huey nodded and stood up. He looked at Misty who was still cooing at her Golden.

"Golden return." she said holding the pokeball to the pokemon. "Thank you Huey."

She leaned over and kissed Huey on the cheek causing his face to turn red. They turned around and saw Sirius, Harry, Ash, and Nurse Joy rushing towards them. When they stopped Nurse Joy held on to her knees then looked up smiling.

"The pokemon are okay now." she said looking directly at Harry. Who smiled down at her. "thank you Harry and his Pidgey."

"No problem." said Harry waving off the thank you.

"Pidge!" said Pidgey flapping his wings and causing a light breeze.

____________________________________________________________

"Well." said Sirius looking at a map, "I'm heading to pewter city."

"us too." said Harry looking over Sirius shoulder to the map, "we can all go together."

Sirius nodded. "if we want to get there at a good time for the gym leader," he ran his finger across the map. "We'll have to go through Viridian Forest."

"Yeah-Yeah!" said Riley jumping up and running towards the direction that Sirius was pointing in. "let's go!" he called back.

Huey made to dash after him but stopped when he heard someone calling for him.

"Huey! Harry! Ash!" called Misty approaching them at a fast running pace. "I'm coming too."

"Why?" asked Ash glaring in the direction Misty was in catching her breath.

"Because you still owe me for my bike that's why." she said with an attitude. "Plus Huey and Harry wants me to go. Right?"

Harry nodded. Huey blinked at her a few times and then nodded slowly. This made Ash glare in their direction but allow Misty to walk off with Sirius and Huey.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked Harry who started to walk away.

"You owe her for that bike, remember?" he asked smirking as he and Ash ran to catch up with their friends.


	5. Viridian Forest

They were walking towards where Viridian City met Viridian Forest. Riley was leading the way, followed by Misty, Sirius, Huey, Harry and Ash.

"Didn't you say you lived in Viridian Forest Harry?" asked Misty looking behind her to see Harry's reply.

"Yeah, like in the middle." he said trying to sound calm. "We'll be there in less than three minutes."

"Great cuz' I'm hungry." said Ash now walking next to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. Ash had just had two double cheese burgers. But he felt empty inside and that was because of the long walk that they were taking. Misty stopped causing them all, except Riley, to bump into each other.

"What?" asked Ash looking over Harry's shoulder at what was in front of him. "Is there food?"

"N-n-no!" Stuttered Misty slowly starting to walk. Unfortunately she stopped again and screamed.

"What?" asked Harry looking over Huey's shoulder in frustration.

"B-b-BUG!" she shouted pointing at something in the grass.

Unfortunately they couldn't really see it because it was green like the grass. So Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"Caterpie" said the pokedex, "the bug pokekmon. Caterpie releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly."

"Cool!" said Ash putting up his pokedex. "That has got to be one of the coolest Pokemon that I've seen since we got to Viridian Forest."

"I hope your not going to get that disgusting bug." said Misty folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't see a disgusting bug." said Ash frowning at Misty. "And if you mean Caterpie then I'm really going to catch it."

"Why?" she whined with a pout-y look on her face.

"Caterpie's are weak Pokemon." said Harry looking in a book. "So this would be a good chance for Ash and his pikachu."

Misty stopped pouting and looked at the Pikachu that was standing next to Ash. "Okay, only for Pikachu." she said cooing at the Pokemon.

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu getting ready to fight.

"Okay, let's go Pikachu," said Ash getting in a fighting position. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

"Pikachu!" it said dashing forward and using…tackle!?

Pikachu had other plans. He didn't want anyone telling him what to do. So he did the opposite of whatever Ash said.

"Pikachu!" said Ash angrily. "I said use thunderbolt, not tackle."

"Pikaaaa-Chuuu!" this time Pikachu used thunderbolt.

The thunderbolt hit the Caterpie dead in the face. Caterpie fell back and laid there. Unfortunately Pikachu wasn't done.

"Pika." it said angrily and about to attack.

"Pikachu!" Called Ash. "Please! Please! Please! Use tackle!"

Pikachu paused. It then charged forward and used tackle on the injured Caterpie. Pikachu had took so long that Caterpie had time to get up and start running.

"After that Caterpie!" said Ash pointing and running forward, followed by Pikachu, followed by Harry, followed by Sirius, followed by Riley, followed by Sirius, and followed by Huey. "Don't let it get away."

Misty looked around and noticed that she was standing in that area all alone and by herself. She felt as if someone was watching her. Just when she was about to walk she saw a purple thing pop up out of no where.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed falling down and dropping her Togepi. "Wha-What is that?"

"That would be a Venonat." came a voice. "I'll handle it, Nida, go!"

A Nidaran Female came in front of her and tackled the Venonat.

"Pokeball go!" a pokeball flew passed her head and the Venonat went inside of it. "Yeah-Yeah! We caught a Venonat."

Misty looked up and saw a boy with long blonde hair and silver eyes. He was holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

"Thank you." she said standing up and picking up her Togepi. "Um…I'm Misty."

"You're Welcome," he said shaking her hand. "I'm Draco."

She was about to say something before she realized that she had to catch up with her friends. If she didn't Ash would think he could get off with breaking her bike, and she wasn't going to let him do that.

"You mind helping me find my friends?" she asked following behind him. "Please, one of them is about this tall, emerald green eyes-"

"Glasses, and a scar?" he asked stopping his walking.

"…Yeah, you know him?"

He shrugged his shoulder and then pointed in a direction where Ash was dancing and holding up a pokeball. Her first thought was he caught something. That was until she remembered that he was chasing after a Caterpie.

"Guys!" she called running towards them, followed by Draco. "What for me before you take off out of the forest."

Sirius looked up when he heard Misty. "Mist. We won't leave you."

"We won't?" asked Ash frowning. "I mean…we won't"

"Who's your friend?" asked Riley looking behind her at Draco.

"Guys this is-"

"Malfoy!" shouted Sirius and Harry at the same time. "What are you doing here!?"

______________________________________________________________________

They were sitting around a campfire eating smores and drinking pop. They were so interested in Draco's life story of why he was here.

"That's so romantic." said Misty with her hands together and pressed against her cheeks. "I hope you find her."

Draco smiled and nodded at her.

"Here have some more Smores." said Sirius handing him some more graham Crackers. "I also hope you find her."

"I don't." muttered Harry. He thought no one heard him but they did.

"Harry!" said Sirius glaring at him. "That's mean."

Harry looked at Draco in an apologizing way. Misty had a feeling why Harry had said this. She was a good friend so she would talk to Harry before she pointed this out to anyone. The thought made her smile.

"Aren't we suppose to be going to your house Harry?" asked Huey looking up from his pop. "Your mother did wanna see you before we left this area didn't she."

Harry nodded and began to clean up the mess. Draco started to help him and so did the others. Draco's hand touched Misty's and she quickly pulled it back. She knew that someone else like Draco and she wasn't about to make that person mad.

"Okay, lets go." said Misty standing up straight and picking up her Bookbag and Togepi. "To Harry's house!"

"You coming Draco?" asked Sirius. "Your welcomed to."

Draco nodded and ran to catch up with the others.

______________________________________________________________________

They were at Harry's house. It was a small cottage in the middle of the forest. It was blue and yellow with flowery windows. This was a very good-looking house. They had expected to see a messed up house.

"wow." said Draco quietly and then looking at Harry. "You got a nice house."

"Thanks." said Harry still looking at the house.

Sirius went up to the door and knocked. The door swung open and a woman with long red hair stood there.

"Sirius!" she said throwing herself into his arms. "It's horrible."

"What?" asked Sirius hugging her back. "Is it about Harry? Cuz' Harry's right here."

"No, I Harry. It's about…Voldemort." she said looking behind him at Harry. "He's at Pewter City. He wants to be a Pokemon trainer as well."

No one said anything. It didn't take long for Sirius to laugh. This wasn't a laughing matter meaning it was funny…to Sirius.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Harry getting upset. "aren't we going to Pewter City?"

"Yeah?" said Sirius wiping away tears of laughter. "What's that going to do? Stop us?"

"Yeah." said Lily looking up at Sirius. "Your not really going to take my son to a town with Lord Voldemort?"

Sirius stared at her for a few minutes. He was planning to take Harry to Pewter City anyway. But he'd never admit to that.

"No, I'm not." said Sirius putting a arm on Harry's shoulder. "Is this why you wanted us to stop by here?"

"No." she said letting him go and straightening up. "I had something for you. You know; food, water, drinks and other bits and pieces."

"Thanks mom." Harry said as he followed her into the house. "Come on guys."

They followed Harry into the house and he gestured to the couch for them to sit down. When they sat down Harry brought them some juice and cookies.

"Here you are Harry." said Lily handing him a book bag. "Be safe, and stay away from Pewter City."

"Yes mom." said Harry putting on his book bag.

"Hello Draco," she said smiling at the shy looking boy sitting next to Misty. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine." he answered quietly. "and you?"

"Fine." she said holding the door open, "I hope you guys have a safe journey."

"Thank you!" they said as they walked out of the door.

They left Harry's house and continued to walk on. Lily was watching them through the window. They didn't know what Sirius was trying to do but they followed him.

"Sirius?" said Ash as he caught up with him. "Where are we going if we aren't going to Pewter City?"

"We're going to Pewter City alright." said Sirius looking back at Lily, who was still in the window, and waved. "We just have to take a little detour that is longer."

They nodded an d then started to run a few seconds after Sirius did. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as they made their way throw the woods. They were moving out of the way of branches and jumping over logs and everything. It looked like something you'd see on sonic.

They were running throw the forest and would arrive outside of it at no time at all. This was the start of Harry's true adventure. The learning to do what you have to do, to get where you have to get part too.


	6. Pewter city

"Hey," said Misty as they exited the forest at a fast pace. "There's Pewter City." she said pointing at a town just below the cliff.

"Good, I thought we'd be up here for ever." said Ash sitting on a rock. "I'm exhausted."

"Hey there, sonny." came a voice. "Your sitting on my property."

Ash looked up at an old man standing near him. "My names not Sonny, and What property? This rock?"

"Yes." he said as Ash stood up. "Don't you know anything about Pewter City?"

"…Yeah," he said holding up a fist. "that's where I'm going to get my first badge."

"No you idiot." said Sirius slapping Ash in the back of the head. "it's the city of rocks. Which would explain why your selling rocks…I think."

"Yep." he said with pride. "That's exactly why I'm doing it. By the way you said you were going to get your first badge?"

"Yeah-Yeah!" said Riley holding up his pokeball. "I can't wait to get my first badge."

"How many pokemon have you caught?" the man asked.

"…none." said Riley hanging his head down. "But you didn't have to go and point it out."

"Well," said the man putting his hands on his hips. "you aren't going to beat Brock like that."

"Like what?" asked Huey looking from Riley to the old man.

"Him being ashamed of his self." said Draco.

Harry came out of the forest walking slowly. He was still ashamed of his self for lying to his mother about going to Pewter City.

"Hey you want me to take you to Brock?" asked the old man.

"Yeah-Yeah!" said Riley lifting his head up.

"Oh," said the man. "That's two dollars for resting on my merchandise."

Ash quickly stood up and started to walk behind the old man.

* * *

They entered Pewter City at long last. It had felt like forever since he had stepped a foot in a town. They were walking around happily. Misty was taking pictures with one hand and was holding on to Harry's arm with the other. Ash was looking at all the restaurants that served all the foods that he liked, especially if they sold cheese burgers. Sirius was asking the old man questions about Pewter City. Huey was interested in the amount of libraries that this town had. Riley was interested in the girls. Harry was looking at whatever Misty took a picture of, and Draco was reading a book and walking behind Sirius.

"So how much farther do we have to go?" asked Draco getting impatient with the wind that was blowing the pages of his book. "Are we almost to this Brock's guy house?"

"We'll be there in least then two minutes." answered Sirius.

"You've battled him?" asked Harry looking away from the girl that Misty was taking a picture of and to Sirius. "Did you win?"

"Yes and yes." he answered looking somewhat proud. "Pokemon battles aren't that hard if you have a strategy that fits you."

None of them that was going to battle Brock had thought about what their strategy was going to be. Most likely they were stuck with what they have. Ash had confidence in his self, even if Pikachu wouldn't listen he still had Caterpie. Harry wasn't really that worried, he had strong Pokemon and didn't have to worry if his Pokemon wouldn't listen. Huey was a little short on some Pokemon but thought that he would do well with his Growlithe. Riley didn't panic about anything and thought that his Poochyena would win the fight. Draco didn't really care if he won or lost. He just wanted to do this because it was what his Pokemon an father was into, he wanted to be a coordinator.

"What's Brocks Pokemon anyway?" asked Harry looking up at Sirius.

"I can't tell you." said Sirius suppressing a smile. "But I'll be glad to help you train, all of you."

"Yeah-Yeah!" said Riley looking up at Sirius. "Teach me everything."

"I can't teach you everything but I can teach your Poochyena something." he said petting Riley on the head and continuing his walking with the old man.

It didn't take long for the group to grow an appetite. We all know they eat like bears. They were passing by a restaurant and was about to stop and get a bite to eat but the old man wouldn't let them.

"We must get Brock on a good day." he said pushing them away from the restaurant. "We must Hurry."

Ash looked back at the restaurant with his arms stretched out to it. He thought he would never get anything to eat. That was until they ran in to each other and they found the old man had stopped.

"Are we here?" asked Harry looking at Sirius who looked confused. "What?"

"We came at a bad time for a tuff guy." he said smirking.

Harry looked around the bush and saw a tall boy with spiky black hair, he looked blind but he clearly wasn't. he was just really ugly. He was wearing a green shirt with a brown vest and brown pants with an…pink apron.

"He's gay?" asked Riley. "how can you be a gym leader and be gay?"

"Everyone that wears an apron Is not gay." said Huey. "Were talking about…thirty-five to forty-five percent of the guys that wears them."

Riley nodded. "And his in that percentile."

Harry shook his head but continued to watch as the boy feed all the little children in the room.

"Are those his children?" asked Ash pointing and looking back at the old man. Who reluctantly was gone. "Where that old man go?"

"he left and those are his brothers and sisters." pointed out Sirius,. "Most likely a male parent wouldn't get the kids."

Huey stared at the scene before him. It would be hard to believe that a child that young had to take care of kids.

"I know how he feels." said Draco. "I practically had to run away to go on this adventure."

"Me too." said Riley

Huey nodded. Nobody said anything for a while. It was odd that most of them had run away from home. Misty had just went fishing and next thing she knew she was looking for her bike because Harry took it, and the Ash went and demolished it.

"If It wasn't for that flier that Professor Oak had put up we wouldn't even be here right now." Ash pointed out. "I don't think I could ever beat Brock. He stayed here and protected his siblings instead of leaving and forgetting about them."

They all nodded. "It didn't bother me to kick his butt Sirius pointed out making them look at him. "What it didn't."

They turned on their heels and began to walk away. They decided that they would have something to eat. They shouldn't have come anyway. What with Voldemort being in this area.

"Isn't Voldemort here?" asked Harry looking around for the man. "He can't be though. My scar doesn't hurt."

"Why would that matter?" asked Ash.

Harry had never told them that he was a wizard with a maniac killer coming after him. Let alone the fact and reason that he had this scar. He hadn't told because they hadn't asked. Sirius looked at Harry telling him to be quiet.

"No reason." he said looking down at the ground as they walked into the pokemon center.

It was then when his scar had began to hurt. It was as if Voldemort was standing right in front of him at the front desk. Harry looked up and saw a tall bald man standing at the counter,.

"V-V-Voldemort." he said directly to Sirius who had also noticed the man at the counter. "Get me out." he muttered to Sirius.

"Will you be staying?" Nurse Joy asked the man as she handed him the pokeballs.

"No thank you." he said taking the balls and turning around to leave. "I got a gym badge to win."

He was walking and Harry turned to the side so that he didn't look at him. Unfortunately Voldemort bump into him and they both fell on the floor. Voldemort's pokeballs spilled all over the floor.

"Hey watch where your going." he said summoning all the balls in to his hand and placing them in his pocket. "You should be more careful Potter."

"…That's weird how come your not killing me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm right here in front of you."

"Like I said before," he said standing up. "I have a badge to win."

"Your going to battle Brock?" asked Sirius. "This I have to see."

"feel free." he said walking out of the center..

Sirius followed behind him. They really didn't care if Sirius didn't return. He was a grown man after all, he could take care of his self. But they followed anyway, because Harry went. They arrived at the Gym and some kid came out crying.

"His Geodude killed my totodile." the boy cried as he ran into the forest.

"O-Kay." said Harry looking as the kid ran off. "What was that about?"

Voldemort entered the gym followed by the others. Brock stood before them ready for his next Pokemon battle.

"I…" Voldemort looked behind him at Harry who just stared at him confusedly. "Lord Voldemort would like to challenge you to a battle."

Brock stared at him for a minute. He then laughed and placed his hands on his hips. He stopped laughing and then looked at Voldemort, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Really?" he said staring at Voldemort bewildered. "I've only battled one adult and that's him." he said pointing at Sirius. "but, I guess I can go up against one little old person." "Old!?" said Voldemort angrily. "I'll show you old."

Voldemort jump from the spot that he was on to the spot in front of where the gym leader would stand during a gym battle. He did this in one leap and it surprised them all.

"Bring it on!" he said holding up a pokeball.

"Fine," said Brock walking into his own slot. "Geodude! Go!"

"Gyrados! Go!" he said throwing the ball and making a long blue dragon type pokemon come out. "Gyrados! Use water gun."

"Gyraaaa-dooossss!" is said letting out a long water gun.

"Good job gyrados." said Voldemort holding up his fist.

This surprised Harry. He had never seen Voldemort be nice to anyone. Not even to his death eaters. This was an impressive battle from Huey's eyes.

"Okay," said Voldemort pointing in the direction of Geodude. "Gyrados, tackle!"

Gyrados tackled Geodude and it fell down to the ground. This must have meant that He had won.

"Yeah-Yeah." said Riley jumping over the side railing and running over to Voldemort. "Yeah-Yeah, Voldie."

"What?" he asked glaring down at him.

Harry quickly jumped over the railing and grabbed Riley by the shoulder and holding him to his body, with his arm on Riley's chest.

"Let it go Voldemort." said Harry using his hand that had his wand in it to rub his scar. "He's just a kid that doesn't know you."

"Well," said Brock walking over to Voldemort with a small shiny badge. "Here is you boulder badge." he said handing it to him.

"We got…A bolder badge." Voldemort said holding up the badge.

"Gyrados!" said the Gyrados wrapping it's self around Voldemort's body.

Harry was really surprised. He had never seen Voldemort do such normal things. Let alone with a pokemon.

"Who's next?" he asked looking upon the group. "Perhaps the five of you would like to go against my Onix."

"Are all of your pokemon rock?" asked Ash.

"Yes they are," said Brock grinning proudly, "this is the town of rocks."

"Okay, we'll go." said Harry smiling. "How many pokemon can we use."

Brock thought about it. "One."

"Good cuz' that's all I got." said Riley holding up his pokeball.

They all went to the spot where Voldemort was standing. Voldemort petted Draco and Harry, who winced, and went about his business. They looked across the field and saw that Brock was already standing in his spot.

"Go Pikachu." said Ash directly to Pikachu.

"Pika Pika." it said rushing forward to stand in front of Ash.

"Your Pikachu is in it's cutest stage," said Brock looking at the little rat on the floor. "But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

And so the battle started.

* * *

"Pikachu dodge and use tackle." Ash ordered.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika." it said as it rushed forward.

"Onix bind Pikachu." Brock said.

The onix wrapped itself around Pikachu's body and squeezed making it impossible for Pikachu to move. Pikachu struggled but could not get loose.

"Poochyena," called Riley, "tackle Onix from the back."

"And Eevee you tackle it from another direction." said Harry.

Poochyena and Eevee rushed forward and tackled the onix all over. It soon became frustrated and unwrapped itself from Pikachu to attack Poochyena and Eevee. It missed because the minute it unwrapped they all scattered.

"Pikachu Pikaaa!" said Pikachu gesturing for them to charge forward.

"Eevee time for your special attack." said Harry. "Use freeze."

"Freeze!?" said Huey, Riley, Misty, Ash, and Brock.

"How can his Eevee do that?" asked Misty.

"that is Harry's magic Eevee is using." Said Voldemort looking straight ahead. "But it is weak."

Eevee jumped in the air and opened it's mouth allowing along line of ice to come out. It hit the Onix but it didn't have much of an effect because Harry himself was in bad shape.

"Eevee," called Harry frowning at the magic that was being used. "Pull it together."

Eevee tried this three more times but it still didn't work. Onix deciding that he might as well take care of this now, with one whip of his tail he hit the five pokemon causing them to fall down.

"And Eevee, Pikachu, Growlithe, Poochyena, and Nidoran are unable to battle." said the referee holding up his flag and pointing it at Brock. "the victory goes to Brock."

"You were not ready." said Brock trying not to laugh. "come back next time."

* * *

They returned back to the pokemon center and went to the cafeteria to have a cup of tea while Nurse Joy took care of their injured pokemon. They were all staring at them as they drunk their tea.

"You shoulda borrowed one of my pokemon." said Misty sipping her tea silently. "it could have given you an advantage."

Harry didn't say anything. It wasn't him who had turned down her pokemon. But what goes for one team member goes for the other four.

"_would you like to borrow one of my pokemon to help you in you battle?" she asked as they followed behind Voldemort to the gym. "I do have water pokemon."_

"_No thanks," said Ash stepping over a log. "we'll do fine."_

"_Fine," she said glaring at them. "But when Brock makes your Pokemon pancakes don't come crying to me cuz' I told you so." she then speed forward to walk next to Voldemort._

"I don't think we're paying attention to are potential." said Riley eating some of his pizza. "We should have been working together."

"Yeah," said Sirius frowning at Huey, who was not eating. "You guys have to be instinct with all of your Pokemon. Harry's and Draco's."

"Don't worry Huey," said Draco placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll train harder. You need to eat something."

Huey shook his head and pushed the plate back. This caused Riley to look at it to see what was on it.

"Huey doesn't eat meat." muttered Riley he then tailed the waitress. "Hey, could you get him a salad…with lemon juice on it?"

The waitress smiled and then brushed her hand gently across his shoulder. Riley turned back to Huey who looked upset about something. Then it hit Harry.

"Don't you guys live in Pewter city?" he asked biting in to is own pizza.

Huey nodded his head as he took his salad from the waitress who gestured for Riley to follow her. Just when he was about to get up Huey grabbed him by his shirt and sat him down. Then he heard rushing footsteps.

"Huey!" called a female. "you came back!" she called again.

They looked up and noticed a girl with two brown pigtails come running towards them. She stopped to catch her breathe and then squeezed in the seat next to Riley giving both him and Huey a peck on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?" she asked sitting up, from leaning and kissing Huey, she then took a bite of Riley's pizza.

"Maybe." said Huey eating his salad.

"I bet you did," she said smiling a little. "because unlike your granddad I don't have somebody you don't like at your own house."

"Somebody I don't like?" repeated Huey frowning, "is it Butch Magnus again?"

"No," she said biting his pizza again. "I figured you wouldn't stop reading the newspaper when you left."

Huey blinked at her. "And?"

"didn't you hear that your father is out of jail?"

Huey didn't say anything. He just stared at his salad. He had forgot that his father was only in jail for a few years. He wished it was longer.

"Can we meet your father?" asked Harry.

Huey didn't say anything. He just stiffly nodded his head. He got up and gestured for them to follow.

* * *

They were standing in front of Huey's house and was just about to ring the door bell when they heard the rumble of a motorcycle. When they turned around they saw a tall man, with cornrows on the motorcycle.

"Hey Boys." he said getting off of the bike. "I've missed you."

He knelt down and held out his arms to them. They didn't move. Riley was looking at Huey who was glaring at the man that was holding out his arms.

"You must be cwazy." said Huey taking out his keys and opening his house door. "Granddad! Granddad!"

They followed him inside of the house. When they came in Huey hugged his grandfather.

"Guys this is my grandfather." said Huey pointing at his grandfather. "Granddad, this is Harry, Ash, Misty, Sirius, and Voldemort."

"Hello." he said as they waved at them.

"Granddad?" asked Huey looking up at him. "What's Mike doing here?"

"He said he missed you guys." he said sitting back down and pouring him something to drink. "then I told him that you guys ran away on a Pokemon adventure."

Huey turned around only to find his self face to face with Mike.

"what do you want?" he asked folding his arms across his chest. "You get five…ten seconds to say what you have to say."

"But that's not enough." he said.

"nine."

"okay." he said thinking and then looking at Riley. "I'm sorry about what I did to your mother. If I didn't do it you wouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" asked Riley half laughing.

"three."

"…I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you guys."

"What do you mean by 'I wouldn't be here if you didn't do what you did to my mother'?"

Mike got on one knee and placed a hand on his shoulder. Huey glared at him. He remembered it like it was yesterday. This made him angry so he slapped his hand off of Riley's shoulder.

"We're leaving and going back to get are badge," he said taking Riley's hand and looking at his grandfather. "we'll see you later."

They left out of the house and started to walk towards Brocks gym. No one said anything for awhile. So Sirius said something.

"I can teach you something that will help you with this battle." he said looking at the ground. "The Pokemon battle I mean."

"What?" asked Harry also looking at the ground.

"It's a good way to power up Pikachu's thunderbolt and it's called iron tail for Eevee."

Harry nodded and so did Ash.

"What can you do for us?" asked Draco gesturing to his self and the two brothers.

Sirius thought. "Your Pokemon can learn iron tail too."

"Nidoran doesn't have a tail." said Draco. "What will you do to help it?"

"tackle power."

* * *

They were in front of the pokemon center training to work together. Their pokemon had learned all of their attacks and could do them quiet well. They were catching their breath when Draco remembered something.

"Thunder attacks don't work on rock Pokemon do they?" asked Draco.

"That's right," said Sirius taking a sip of water. "but the stronger the attack the harder they'll fall."

They nodded as they went back to resting. Harry look next to him at Huey who was falling asleep. Then he looked next to Huey at Riley who was looking up at the sky.

"Huey?" said Harry looking at the ten year old boy.

When Huey didn't move but started to breath deeply Harry knew that he was asleep.

"I'm going to take Huey to bed." said Harry standing up and picking Huey up. "I'll be back."

Harry walked in the building past Misty who got up and followed him. They went in to there rented room and laid him down on the bed. He covered him up and petted him on the head.

"He's a good kid." said Misty looking down at Huey. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah." said Harry still petting him on the head. "He is."

They walked back out side and sitting on the bench next to Sirius.

"You know you guys are doing fine." said Sirius standing up and stretching. "You guys are going to be fine at the gym tomorrow so lets call it a day."

* * *

They awoke the next morning and set out to go to Brock's gym. They couldn't wait to win. They were half way to the gym when they decided to talk to Huey about yesterday.

"Huey?" said Riley looking down at the ground. "what did Mike mean by 'I wouldn't be here if he hadn't done what he did to mom.'?"

"nothing." said Huey still walking and looking up ahead. "Forget about him."

Huey didn't want to tell him what he was talking about so he kept walking and didn't say anything. Harry caught this and so did Draco. The two of them looked at each other.

"Huey if there's something you need to talk about you can talk to me." said Harry putting on hand on Huey's shoulder. "We're friends."

"There's nothing wrong." said Huey. "I'm fine."

They arrived at Brock's Gym before they knew it. They had been trying to get Huey to talk that they forgot that they were heading there.

"You know Huey," said Sirius looking down at the ten year old next to him. "Battling with your mind on something is dangerous. To you and your Pokemon."

"I know." he said walking in to the Gym. "I won't hurt them."

They walked in and found it completely deserted. Why it was, they don't know. Harry's guess was that he wanted to make a dramatic entrance when he found out they were coming back. He looked like the type of person to be lame like that.

Harry's scar began to hurt as he looked around. He turned around to find Voldemort walking in through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry rubbing his throbbing scar.

"I wanted to cheer you on." he said leaning on the wall that Sirius was on. "I didn't want to miss your first battle."

"You probably gone try to kill me once I win." Harry muttered as he turned around. When he turned around he saw Brock walking over with a lot of Children. They all seemed to be too young to go on a Pokemon adventure. Meaning these were the little brother's and sister's that they had seen they other day.

"Oh," said Brock noticing them at the door. "Are you here to battle again?"

"Yes." said Harry looking at Ash who had nodded. "All five of us."

"Okay," he then turned to the children. "Go sit in the seats." he said pointing towards where Sirius, Misty, and Voldemort was now sitting.

He then gestured for them to walk over to the slot that they had stood in yesterday. "The battle will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon."

It was a good thing because all of their Pokemon was ready to get in a few good licks. They all picked out one pokeball and throw them.

"Eevee," Harry said throwing the ball.

"Poochyena." said Riley throwing his own ball.

"Growlithe." said Huey tossing his ball.

"Pikachu." said Ash pointing forward for Pikachu to go.

"Nidoran." said Draco throwing a ball.

"I CHOOSE YOU!" they said in a unison as the Pokemon came out of their ball.

* * *

The battle had been going well. They were all on their second Pokemon. It was so much suspense about rather Ash's Pikachu's thunder attacks would help that every time they heard Ash's voice they would hold up an umbrella, which Misty doubt would work.

"Eevee," said Harry as his Eevee dodged another on of Onix's attacks. "Use swift."

"Eevvvv!" Eevee said using swift attack. It hit Onix in the face causing it trouble to see.

"Nidaran!" Draco said pointing at Onix. "Use tackle."

"Poochyena you use tackle as well." Riley said pointing behind Onix.

"Growlithe use flame thrower." Huey said pointing directly at Onix.

"Nida Nida Nida!" Nidaran said rushing forward and tackling Onix from the front.

"Poochie Poochie Poochie!" Poochyena said tackling Onix from the back.

"Growlll!" a long flame thrower came out of it's mouth. It hit the Onix and it fell to the ground.

"Onix get back up!" Brock said with a little hope in his voice. "Come on Onix you can do it!"

Onix sat up and looked around for a bit. Even though he couldn't see very well he knew that the battle was not over.

"Onix use-"

"Stop!" cried the voice of a little kid. "Leave Onix alone you big bully."

"Big bully?" Huey asked looking around. "Who said that."

"I did." said one of the children in the stand. "You leave Onix alone right now."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking down at the kid that was in front fof them. "We didn't do anything."

"Your Pokemon are bullying Onix." He said glaring up at them. "You should just leave it alone."

"…Now you stop bothering them." Brock said pulling the kid towards him. "This is a Pokemon battle."

"But we don't want Onix to lose." the kid said. "You worked so hard to train him and now his going to lose."

"But he lost fair and square." Brock said looking down at the kid. "Don't rid these children of their win."

Ash looked around. He didn't know why but he felt like it was time to end it here.

"Brock…" he said looking down at the ground. "We concede."

"What!?" they said all said in a unison.

"But Ash you work so hard to get where you are." Misty said looking at them sadly. "You shouldn't quit because of these little kids."

"But…they don't want Onix to lose." Ash said frowning at them. "I'd feel the same way if someone beat Eevee."

"Which one?" Harry asked. "My Eevee, Huey's Eevee, or Riley's Eevee."

"It doesn't matter their all Eevee's." Ash said Shrugging. "I just know that it would effect you if Pikachu was defeated."

"That's true." Harry said having to think about it. "Okay I concede."

"Me too." Huey said. "I don't want them to be upset about it either."

"If Huey concedes so do I." Riley said turning away from them. "I have to do what ever they say."

"But…I…" Draco thought about it. He wouldn't like it if his pokemon were destroyed so he really didn't know what to thing. "Fine go ahead."

Draco started strutting towards the door.

"Draco." Harry muttered to his self. "If you don't want this to happen you can continue but we're leaving."

"I don't care." Draco said clenching he's fist. "You can do whatever you like." he mutter before walking out of the door.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the cafeteria of the Pokemon center drinking a pop. He looked around. He notice Draco sitting in the front on the couch. He looked like something was bothering him. Harry picked up his pop and walked out of the cafeteria. He sat down next to Draco.

"Hey." he said looking at his face. "What's up?"

"Nothing." he said quietly turning the page to he's book. "Why?"

"You look like something's bothering you." Harry said shaking Draco. "If something's bothering you. You could tell me."

"Nothings wrong." Draco stated irritably. He looked behind Harry. "And shouldn't you be sleep?"

Harry turned around and notice that Huey had just walked into the room. Huey didn't look to good. Either he was sick or still upset about the Pokemon battle.

"Huey come here." Harry said holding out an arm. Huey walked over to Harry and sat on his lap resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." he said shifting uncomfortably. "I was thinking about the pokemon battle."

"What about it?" Harry said moving Huey's leg.

"Why did you guy concede?"

"Because that Onix was important to them and they didn't want it to be injured so we couldn't do anything to it."

"If you continued would that have been a bad thing?"

"…No but we did what we thought was right." Harry said petting him on the head. "If you didn't want to stop you didn't have too."

"But I thought it was right too." Huey said looking up at Harry. "It was Riley and Draco that made me think about it. I don't think they wanted to stop."

Harry looked at Draco. "Is that true?"

"Maybe." Draco said crossing his legs and folding his arms. "But that doesn't mean that I was going to continue."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I don't think that I could win that battle if you aren't there."

"Who me?" Harry asked pointing at himself. "Why me?"

"Not just you." Draco said turning away from them. "But all of you."

"You mean that we mean something to you?" Huey asked sitting up. "I though you didn't love anyone."

"Who told you that?" Draco asked turning back to face them. "I never told you that."

"It was just an impression that I got from your behavior." Huey said trying not to laugh. "You always act all hard."

"Well," Draco said thinking. "That doesn't really mean anything. a lot of hard people are soft. Look at Brock. He's a Pokemon Gym leader, but he acts like a bitch."

"I do, do I?" Brock asked from his spot behind Draco. Who looked over his shoulders to see who was talking to him.

"When did you get here?" Draco asked his face turning red.

"I came to give you something." Brock said. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"…Okay but don't try anything funny." Draco said closing his eyes and holding out his hand.

Harry held out his hand and felt Brock put something small in it. Harry's eyes flew open and he looked in his hand. In it was a small shiny…Gym badge.

"Here." Brock said handing turning around and handing the same badges to Ash and Riley. Harry had no idea when they entered the room. "You deserve these."

"But we concede." Ash said frowning at the badge in his hand. "we didn't win."

"Gym battles aren't always about who wins the battle." Brock said as Sirius walked over.

"Yeah," Sirius said resting an arm on Harry. "You can earn badges in all sorts of ways. I won my Cerulean Gym badge cause I was cute."

"You can win badges for that?" Riley asked confusedly.

"Well no…but what you can win badges for is courage, effort, responsibility, and having a kind heart."

"That's why I'm giving you the badge."

"Because we have a kind heart?" Huey asked looking from the badge and up at Brock. "But I thought what we did was wrong."

"No. what you did was kind towards my siblings." Brock said shaking his head. "Any time you want to battle you can ask me."

Brock turned on his heels and started walking towards the door. He was walking passed Voldemort.

"And your one of the best Pokemon trainers I know." he said looking up at Voldemort. "You should do fine if you enter the indigo league."

"Thanks." Voldemort said petting Brocks shoulder and looking at the others. "Well I'm off."

"Where are you heading this time?" Harry asked shaking Voldemorts hand and covering his forehead. "Because I don't want to run into you."

"I'm not sure." Voldemort said turning around and hugging Riley and Huey. "but we will see each other again. The worlds not that big."

"Well, I'll see you when I see you." Draco said hugging Voldemort. "Don't get yourself or anyone around you in any type of danger."

"I won't." he said Shaking Sirius hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise." Misty said hugging Voldemort. "I hope we meet again."

"Me too." Ash said shaking Voldemorts hand. "Have a safe journey."

"I will."

* * *

They were standing outside the Pokemon center a few minutes after Voldemort had left. They were now looking at a map.

"Okay." Sirius said looking up from the map and looking around. "If we go this way we'll be in Cerulean City."

"Okay let's go." Ash said starting to walk.

"Wait." Huey called to him. "Where's Misty?"

"Um…wasn't she with you Harry?"

Harry shaked his head and looked around. Misty came running out of the Pokemon center with her book bag in her hand.

"Did you guys just try to leave me?" she asked getting angry as she put her bag on. "Why did you guys try to leave me?"

"We would never leave you." Sirius said chuckling at the expression on her face. "We're going to Cerulean City."

"We can't." Misty said suddenly. "I have a better idea. Let's go get tickets so we can get on this boat that um…it's like a cruise."

"That sounds like fun." Ash said thinking. "Will there be food?"

"Lots and lots of food." she said measuring with her arms. "About this big."

Ash started drooling. Draco got a thoughtful look on his face and so did Harry. Huey wasn't really good on water so he shook his head. Riley just looked around at everyone.

"That sounds like a wonderful vacation." Sirius said looking up thoughtfully. "Let's go."

"Really?" Misty said hopefully.

"To Cerulean City." Sirius stated walking up the tiny heel.

"Wait we can't go!" She called after them. "I broke my foot. My legs hurt. My Pokemon are weak. Wait. Sirius! Harry! Wait for me Huey!"


	7. Mount Moon

They were walking on along path for what seemed like hours. They had just left Pewter City that following morning and it was around ten now. Harry looked around. Ash and Sirius was walking up ahead of them. Huey and Riley were walking on either side of Harry and Draco and Misty were sitting on the ground.

"Come on guys." Harry said kneeling down to look at them. "We can make it. Sirius and Ash is leaving us."

"What are you guys doing?" Sirius called looking from his spot on the top of a small heel. "We have to get to Cerulean City."

"What's the rush anyway?" Misty asked looking up at Sirius and Ash.

"Are next gym battle of course. Now let's go." Ash said placing his hands on his hip.

"But I'm tiered." Draco pouted looking up at Sirius who had now came back down the heel. "Can't we take a break?"

"Yeah that is a good idea." Sirius stated sitting Harry down next to him. "Come on Ash, Huey, Riley we're taking a break."

"Okay." Riley said sitting down under a nearby tree with his brother.

"Bu what about my gym battle." Ash complained. "we're not that far from Mount Moon."

"Everyone's tiered Ash." Huey said taking off his shoes and relaxing. "You should just relax."

"But…" Ash stomach growled and he laughed. "Okay. But only if I can eat lunch."

"How does sandwiches sound?" Sirius asked going throw his book bag. "We can have some fruit to go with it."

"Yeah, I saw a fruit tree a few seconds away." Misty said resting her head on Draco's shoulder. "But I'm too tiered to go get it."

"Me and Pikachu'll go." Ash said. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

They began to walk away when they heard someone call after them. They turned around to see Draco standing up and walking towards them.

"I'll come too." he said when he reach them.

"You were the first one complaining that they were tiered." Ash said raising an eyebrow.

"I need someone to talk too." he muttered walking passed him.

"Why me? What did I do?" Ash asked following him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"nothing really." Draco said looking up at the sky with his hands behind his back and walking. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing why?" he asked stopping and looking around. "Do you see a fruit tree?"

"No." Draco said looking around. "I see a vegetable tree."

"A what?" Ash asked frowning at Draco. "What's a vegetable tree?"

"A tree that grows Vegetables of course." Draco said laughing a little. "We can get some of those."

"But I don't like vegetables." Ash complained. "And neither does Riley."

"I don't think anyone likes Vegetables." Draco muttered. "But it's all we can find."

"Hey." Ash exclaimed looking in the opposite direction. "There's a fruit tree right there."

"I don't know about this Ash." Draco said as he followed Ash to the tree.

* * *

Draco and Ash returned to their resting area with a shirt full of fruit. They looked around and noticed that there was a tent were Sirius had been sitting.

"Sirius had a tent?" Draco asked sitting the fruit on a log. "Where is everyone. Is this even the right spot?"

"Um…I don't know." Ash said sitting down next to the fruit picking one up and biting into it. "I hope it is."

"HARRY!" Draco called out. "SIRIUS! MISTY! HUEY! RILEY!"

"I don't see anybody." Ash said slowing down his eating. "Where are they?"

Ash sat the fruit down and went towards the tent. He looked in. the tent contained a few people but none of them were Sirius or the others.

"Um…Sorry." Ash said frowning at the family inside. "Um…have you seen somebody named Sirius?"

"Oh yes." said one of the kids. "Him and his children went some where to help a Sandshrew."

"Great." Ash said turning to leave but turned back around. "Did they say when they'd be back?"

"Nope." She said putting her food down and having a serious expression. "But he said if Ash and Draco come back tell them to head up to Mount Moon."

"Are you sure that's what he said? Did he say anything about food?"

"Nope." She said going back to eating. "Just told me to tell you to head up to Mount Moon."

"Okay. Thanks." Ash said heading out of the tent. "Come on Dray we have to head up to Mount Moon."

"Um…What did you call me?"

"Dray? Let's go." Ash said as he started to run up the heel.

They were walking for a while until they heard the sound of Harry's voice.

"I think Sandshrew is waking up Sirius." they heard him say.

"Sandshrew?" Sandshrew said. "Sand Sandshrew?"

"Yeah I saved you." Harry voice said. "Don't worry we'll help you some more."

"Shrew, Sandshrew." the Sandshrew stated. "Sand."

"Don't worry we won't hurt you."

Ash heard Draco grunted and turned around and saw that he was on all four.

"Draco are you okay?" Ash asked kneeling down to Draco who shook his head. "What's wrong."

Draco stared at Ash. He had turned different colors, or was that just his eyesight. He shook his head and everything went black. He moaned and felt his self fall to the ground as he heard Ash call to him and then turned to call for help.

"Harry! Sirius! Help!" Ash called out dragging Draco's body. "Please. Misty! Huey! Riley! Anybody! Help!"

And with that Ash collapsed under Draco's weight.

* * *

Draco awoke in a half lit cave. The cave was lit by two flamethrowers. He looked around and saw that he was on Sirius back. He looked around and noticed a Sandshrew that was walking next to Harry who was holding Misty's hand. She was the first to notice that Draco was awake.

"Hey." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You collapsed on our way up the mountain." Ash exclaimed frowning at him. "It had started to get cold. Do you know why?"

"Mount Moon must be home to the Dementors as well." Sirius said thoughtfully. "But I thought that they all stayed in Azkaban."

"It might have something to do with an escaped convict around here." Harry said reading the map. "But according to this Mount Moon is home to the Dementors."

"Let's just hurry up and not meet any while we're in here." Sirius said placing Draco on the ground. "Can you walk?" "Yes."

Harry walked up ahead with the Sandshrew. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder but it looked exhausted. Pikachu yawned but continued to hold on to Ash as he walked towards the peak of the mountain.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said exhaustedly. "Cha."

"It's okay Pikachu we'll eat soon." Ash said petting Pikachu on the head."

"Chuu." he said rubbing his head against Ash's hand. "Pika Pika!"

"Now that you mention it." Sirius said taking off his bag. "I still have some sandwiches that we can eat."

"Good because I'm just as hungry as Pikachu." Ash stated pulling out the fruit that they had picked up.

Draco slapped the fruit out of his hand. "That's Poisoned."

"How do you know?" Ash asked looking at the fruit on the ground.

"Because I've been poisoned lot's of times." Draco said staring at the fruit as well. "I can tell what type of poison It is and if someone placed in the fruit or if the fruit is naturally poisoned."

"What is it?" Sirius asked frowning at the fruit.

"It was poisoned by someone. I don't know what type it is." Draco said thinking hard. "But I do know that it's on of Lucius specialties. I've tasted it."

"Draco…Who's Lucius?" Misty asked frowning at this information.

"Oh…he's no one important." he lied. "Hey look I can see Cerulean City from here."

"Oh." Misty said frowning at the town. "Come on let's go down. We can relax at my house."

"You live in Cerulean City?" Ash asked. "That's a shock. I didn't believe you when you told us that back in Viridian City."

"Let's just go to the Pokemon Center so I can call my sisters." Misty said walking down the rest of the mountain. "They have amazing food here."

"Food!" Ash exclaimed. "Where there's food it has to be a good place."

"That's not necessarily true." Sirius said frowning at Ash. "I mean look at the Pokemon Mansion. That has got to be the las place that you want to be. But they have tasty food."

"The Pokemon what?" Ash asked.

"Pokemon Mansion." Sirius said jumping down the rest of the way. "I've actually only heard about it."

Misty sighed and held her head down. "Don't worry Cerulean City is a really nice place."

"I can't wait to meet your Sisters." Riley said rubbing his hands together. It was getting rather cold. "Is anyone else getting a chill?"

"Yeah." Sirius stated shivering. "It is awful cold."

"I thought it was just me." Harry said tugging on his hoody "Why is it getting so cold?"

"There must be Dementors down below too." Sirius said his teeth chattering. "Man I'm hungry."

"Me too." Huey said holding on to Riley to keep warm.

"Me too." Misty said holding on to Draco to keep warm.

Harry started to hold on to Sirius when his scar began to bleed. Sirius looked at Harry and then back to where he was heading.

"Harry your scars bleeding." Sirius said calmly.

"What!?" Harry said reaching up to his forehead and wiping off some blood. Harry screamed and every one turned around.

"What's wrong Harry?" Misty asked. "Did you see a bat?"

"No." Harry said clutching his forehead. "I'm bleeding."

"Hold on I have a first aid kit right here." Huey said sitting his book bag down and taking out a first aid kit. "it's your scar right?"

"Um…" Harry looked up at Sirius who nodded. "Yes."

"I have some scar medicine right here." Huey said taking a bottle with white substance in it. "does this help?"

Huey dabbed some on his finger and rubbed it on Harry's scar. The bleeding slowed but they could still tell it was bothering him.

"It should stop once you get some sleep." Huey said placing it back in his book bag and standing up. "Lets hurry up."

"Yeah we should be in Cerulean City tonight if we used bikes." Draco pointed out as he exited the cave and walked the rest of the way down the mountain.

"To bad we don't have any bikes." Misty said narrowing her eyes at Ash. "But look. There's a bike shop right there."

"We can rent the bikes and have pidgey bring them back." Harry said walking over towards the bike rack. "How much for seven bikes?"

"Seven hundred dollars." the guy answered in a bored voice. "Three hundred if I can talk to that kid behind you."

They turned around and saw that he was pointing at Draco. "What do you want with Draco?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something that won't take long." the man said smirking. "I have a new product I want to try. Going to sell it to team rocket."

"N-"

"Okay." Draco said giving the man three hundred dollars and a hand shake. "Don't worry I'll catch up with you guys."

"What about the gym battle?" Ash asked getting in Draco's face. "We signed up as five. With out you were only four."

Draco chuckled and falsely kissed him on the nose making him wrinkle up his face (Not as in old but he looked disgusted) "Don't worry I'll be with you before it's time to go battle."

"I don't know about this." Harry said folding his arms and frowning. "He said he's giving the product to team rocket."

"And?"

"That means it can't be good for you." Harry looked at the bikes. "We can always walk and get there tomorrow morning."

"But I want to get there tonight." Ash complained. "Draco said he doesn't mind."

A light flashed and everyone covered their eyes. Draco looked up and saw team rocket coming towards them in an hot air balloon.

"Look." he said pointing at the sky. "Isn't that team rockets balloon?"

"I thought their balloon was of a hot dog." Ash said thoughtfully.

"No that's what you said would be a good idea for a balloon." Misty complained. "Come on let's get out of here before-"

But before she could finish her sentence a hand claw came out of the sky and grabbed Pikachu off of Sirius's shoulder.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu screamed trying to hold on to Sirius. "Pikachu Pika!"

"Let my Pikachu go!" Ash screamed jumping up and grabbing Pikachu's hand. "He's mine not yours."

"He is now." a voice that Harry recognized as James from Team rocket's. "Now if you'd let go of him. Victrybell!"

"Who?" Ash asked making to pull out his pokedex.

"Ash this is not the time to be using that!" Misty called up to him as they ran under him to insure him safety if he fell. "Do something about that claw."

"Growlithe Go!" Sirius called throwing the pokeball towards the sky. "Use flame thrower."

"Growlllll! Lithe!" it said as it came out of the pokeball and releasing a long flame thrower.

The flame thrower hit the claw and it hit Pikachu.

"HaHaHa!" laughed the talking meowth. "We thought you'd try to use one of your stronger Pokemon. Flame thrower won't work." "Yeah?" Draco asked reaching for a pokeball. "Somebody taught me love is your strongest weapon."

"What are you going to do?" Jessie asked with a chuckle. "Hug the claw to death?"

"Nope." he exclaimed getting the ball that he was looking for. "Jigglypuff! Go!"

"Jigglypuff?" Misty asked looking at him. "Where did you get that from?"

"I've always had it I just never planed on battling with it." He stated not looking at her. "Jigglypuff! Jump on the ship and use sing."

"Jiggly." it said jumping up in the air and landing in front of the trio. "Jigglypuff, Jiggly-ey puff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff."

Teamrocket fell asleep. Draco smirked. "Now Jigglypuff. Push the release switch."

Jigglypuff looked around the keyboard. It spotted two buttons. One that said release and one that said shock. Now Jigglypuff had belonged to Draco's mother. So It knew how to read. She pushed the button that said release and looked over the edge of the balloon. She saw them fall out of the grasp of the claw.

"Finish them off Jigglypuff." Draco called up to her.

She turned towards them and glared. "Jiggly!" she then jumped up and busted the balloon. She jumped off and fell into Draco's arms.

"Nice work Narcissa." Draco said hugging the Jigglypuff. "Return."

"You named your Jigglypuff after your mother?" Harry asked stopping next to Draco who was now checking up on Ash.

"Yeah, She use to belong to my mother." Draco said inspecting Pikachu. "Pikachu seems to be fine."

"What about me?" Ash asked looking like he was injured. "Am I fine?"

"Um…Yeah your fine."

"Great!" Misty said running over and hugging Pikachu. "I was worried something had happened to you Pikachu."

"What about me?" Ash asked looking down at the ground.

"Come on lets head to Cerulean City." Sirius said as he climbed on a bike.

"Okay." Harry said climbing on another bike.

"Yeah-Yeah." Riley said climbing on a bike.

"Alright." Ash said getting on a bike.

"Lets go." Draco said climbing on a bike.

"But we didn't pay for these bikes." Huey said looking at a bike in front of him. "Won't that be stealing?"

"We saved his life so he owes us." Sirius said glaring at the old man. "Just get on the bike."

Huey shrugged and climbed on the bike. Misty however glared at Harry.

"Are we going to return these bikes?" She asked.

"When we come back this way." Sirius said pushing a bike towards her.

"Harry would know all about stealing bikes." Misty said pouting. "He stole mine."

"It wasn't stealing." Harry said getting made. "I was going to give it back but Pikachu destroyed it."

"Just get on the bike Misty." Sirius said holding the bridge of his nose.

Misty sighed and climbed on the bike. Just when they had took off the man came out of his hiding and saw them making off with the bikes.

"Hey! You ain't pay for that!"


	8. Cerulean City

They stopped their bikes directly in side the entrance to the town. They looked around. They saw that the whole town was full of different water Pokemon and more.

"Wow." Huey whispered as he climbed off of his bike. "It's so…Blue here."

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" Sirius asked pointing towards a all you could eat buffet.

"I'm home." Ash muttered staring at the restaurant in awe. "It's so beautiful."

"The town or the restaurant?" Harry asked frowning at Ash.

"The restaurant of course." Ash said running towards the restaurant.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty called running after him holding Sirius hand.

Draco stared after them with his arms folded. "She a hoe."

"Draco!?" Harry said staring at Draco with his mouth opened.

"All women are not hoes." Huey said glaring at him. "We're talking twenty-five- forty-five percent of 'em."

"And she's one of 'em." Riley muttered.

"But if they not all hoes," Draco started turning to Harry and Huey. "Then why I got to pay to take them out to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm paying. That's payment." Riley added.

"I don't know." Huey said looking up at Harry.

"That's just what you do." Harry said looking straight ahead. "You meet a girl, you take her out for dinner, but your paying the restaurant not the girl."

"But I'm paying." Riley complained.

"Yeah." Draco said turning to them again. "why don't she just use her link card and that hoe can go grocery shopping."

Harry stared at him before shaking his head and running towards the restaurant to go eat. Huey had to think about it before chuckling and running after Harry. Riley looked up at Draco who was staring after Harry.

"What?" Riley asked looking confusedly at what Draco was staring at.

"Nothing." Draco said before walking off and going into the restaurant.

"Why ya'll always walking away from me?" Riley asked as he walked after him.

______________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to Cerulean City's number one restaurant." said a lady at the front door. "would you like a table or to go?"

"We'll take a table Jessica." Misty said narrowing her eyes at the girl. "A table for seven." She added smirking.

"Whatever." Jessica said walking over towards a table with seven chairs. She observed the group and spotted Harry. "What's up sexy."

"…" Harry looked behind him at Draco.

"Don't look at me she talking to you." Draco said getting mad.. "I don't like her type."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked looking slightly offended. "I'm one of the best looking girls in Cerulean City."

"I said your type not your looks." Draco said getting irritated.

"So I'm cute?" She asked flicking her hair.

Draco sighed and turned away from them. Misty placed a hand on his shoulder and then sat him down. She sat between him and Harry. Sirius sat on the other side of Harry. On the other side Riley sat between Ash and Huey.

"So what do you guys want?" Jessica asked winking at Riley. Who had a disgusted face.

"I'll take a salad." Huey said handing her back the menu. "With lemon juice on it."

"Can I get some chilly cheese fries with hot peppers and extra chilly?" Riley said also handing her the menu.

"I'll take a cheese burger." Ash said handing her the menu.

"Me too." Sirius said handing her the menu with a smirk on his face.

"Me too." Harry said handing the menu to Sirius.

"Can I have a hot dog." Misty said handing the menu to Sirius.

"I'll take a grill cheesed sandwich." Draco said handing her the menu. When she touched he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "And If you poison it I will kill. No attempt. I will."

Jessica stared at him for a minute before walking away realizing that he wasn't lying. Draco looked at Harry who smirked at him. They all knew that Draco didn't oppose a threat to her at all. So they thought.

"You sure scared her." Riley said laughing as Jessica stiffly walked to the kitchen. "We all know you wasn't going to do anything to her."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "Am I that nice to you guys?"

"You just don't look like you'd hurt somebody." Huey said looking at him.

"Oh, and you do?" Harry asked looking at Huey. Then he noticed that Huey always had the same facial expression when he looked at him. Angry. "Yeah, you do."

"I do keep my word." Draco said taking some wine off of a passing cart. "I will kill her if she poisons my or your food."

They all stared at him with a surprised expression. Everyone except Sirius.

"I knew he wasn't lying." Sirius muttered as he poured him some wine out of the bottle that Draco was drinking out of. All heads turned to Sirius. "What? I did."

Jessica returned to the table and placed the plates down on the table. She stood by the table with her hands behind her back. Harry pushed his plate towards Draco.

"You taste first." Harry said frowning at the food.

"Yeah." Sirius said collecting the plates and passing them to Draco.

Draco started to taste each food. He chewed the cheese burgers slowly. He then chewed some of Riley's cheese fries and Huey's salad. He then frowned at the hot dog in front of him. He picked it up and examined it.

"What?" Misty asked getting worried. "Is something wrong with it?"

"…I don't like hot dogs." Draco said frowning at it.

"But what if it's poisoned?" Misty asked covering her mouth.

Draco sighed and bit into the hot dog. He chewed it slowly. Harry didn't know if it was the taste or if something was wrong with it.

"All your food is fine." Draco said picking up his grilled cheese sandwich and biting in to it. "But this isn't. did you think I wouldn't check my own food?"

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked frowning at Draco. "I don't cook."

"Your right." Misty said thinking. "She doesn't cook. She doesn't know how."

"Then who poisoned my food?" Draco asked frowning at the food. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked touching Draco's forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine." Draco said slapping Harry's hand out of his face. "I'm just not hungry. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Huey said eating his salad. "What? It is."

"Can we go to the Pokemon Center?" Draco asked holding on to his stomach. It had started to turn and he felt as if he would throw up any minute now.

"What's up?" Sirius said looking across the table as Draco. "You okay?"

"My stomach hurts." Draco whined placing his head on the table.

Jessica backed up at the sight of this. Misty looked at Draco and frowned. Harry looked at Draco and patted him on the back. Huey and Riley didn't say anything but resumed their eating. Pikachu climbed off of Ash's shoulder and onto the table in front of Draco. Ash looked up with onions and tomato's hanging from his mouth.

Draco's head started to spin. Everything was going blurry. Harry narrowed his eyes at him to get a better look. Before he could even hold it back Draco threw up in Harry's face.

"Ew." Riley said still eating his food but pointing at Draco disgustedly. "That's disgusting."

They stared at him.

"What? It is." Riley said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry helped Draco to his feet and gestured for Ash to follow him to the bathroom. Ash stood up and reluctantly followed Harry. They entered the bathroom and Ash held Draco's hair while he threw up as Harry patted him on the back.

"Why didn't you asked Sirius to come in here?" Ash asked trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"Because Sirius sucks at situation's like this." Harry said leaning over to check on Draco. "He stopped."

Ash let go of Draco's hair and Draco sat up. Ash had an annoyed but worried expression on his face and Harry had a completely worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at his pale face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Draco replied going over to the sink and rinsing his hands off. "I was just thinking about something that made me sick that's all."

"Well, I just hope you can still battle." Ash said folding his arms and staring at Draco suspiciously. "Because if we don't have five they won't let us battle."

"I'm fine." Draco said with an attitude. "We can do the battle in the morning."

"Okay let's head to the Pokemon center." Harry said heading towards the bathroom door. "We can eat there."

______________________________________________________________________

They walked into the Pokemon Center and went up to the counter. Nurse joy was treating a Pokemon that looked as if It had broke it's wing. It was a pidgey.

"Maybe." Harry said going in his pocket and pulling out Pidgey's pokeball. "That Pidgey is related to my Pidgey."

"If it is." Riley said his temper rising. "Then we have some beef with it."

"Don't say beef." Sirius said holding his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Excuse me." Harry called to the boy with the Pidgey. "May I see if our Pidgey's know each other?"

"Why would my Pidgey know yours?" He snarled. "My Pidgey only knows big and strong Pokemon and Pokemon trainers."

"I hope you don't mean yourself." Misty said standing next to Harry. "You don't look that great of a trainer."

"Yeah," Riley said standing next to Misty. "I bet your Pidgey is a punk."

"My Pidgey's not a punk!" the boy said angrily. "I bet your Pokemon are punks."

All seven of them smirked. Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out five Pokemon balls.

"Growlithe! Houndour! Phanpy! Gyrados! Jigglypuff!" Sirius said throwing the balls in the air. "Come on out!"

"Growl!" Growlithe said when he came out.

"Hond!"

"Phanp!"

"Gyra!"

"Jigglypuff!"

The boy looked at the five Pokemon in awe. He had never seen such beautiful Pokemon.

"Have you ever thought of entering your Pokemon in Pokemon runway?" the boy asked patting Houndour. "Their all so pretty."

"I thought they were punks." Ash muttered to no one. "Do you know where the Cerulean Gym is?"

"Stop interrupting me!" the boy yelled and turning his attention back to Sirius. "I'm Michael. I'll be happy to show you to the Pokemon runway."

"No thanks." Sirius said walking passed Michael and up to the counter. "Can you look at our Pokemon?"

"Certainly." Nurse joy said accepting the twenty-four pokeballs. And a Pikachu "You seem to be getting by just fine."

"We're all really determined trainers." Sirius said smiling at her.

"And I'm determined to help you." She said handing him back his pokeballs. "Would you like a room as well?"

"Yeah." Sirius said going in his pocket and taking out his wallet. "I want two rooms. One with six beds and one with one bed."

"What's with the extra bed room?" Harry asked as he came to a halt next to Sirius. "Misty won't mind sleeping in the room with us."

"You know Misty?" Nurse Joy asked. She looked them up and down. "You can take up as much space as you want….for free."

"What's the catch?" Draco asked eyeing Nurse Joy cautiously.

"Anyone that knows Misty has to be a nice person." she glanced behind them. "And there she is now. Hello Misty."

"Hello Nurse Joy." Misty said looking somewhat worried. She then looked at Sirius. "Did you get a room. I'm exhausted."

"We can take up as much space as we want. So go find where you want to sleep." Sirius said handing her a bunch of keys.

"Why?" Misty asked looking at the keys and then back to Sirius. "Do we get to choose where we sleep I mean."

"Because of you." Riley said leaning on a wall and looking at Misty. "Why didn't you tell us you were famous."

Misty looked shocked. "I'm not famous." She said covering her chest. "What makes you think I'm famous."

"We did get a free room because we know you." Harry said frowning at her.

"Come on we need to get some sleep." Ash said stretching and taking a random key. "I bet I get one of the nice rooms." He said opening a door.

The room was disgusting. There were spider's on the ceiling and the beds were destroyed. Not to mention there was a giant rat sitting on one of the beds/

"Have fun with the best room." Harry said as he walked off laughing.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up early that morning to get in some extra training. He would have trained with the others but, Huey and his Pokemon went for a run, Riley was still sleep, Ash was still sleep and Draco had disappeared earlier this morning.

Sirius walked out of the Pokemon Center and stopped as he watched Harry train his Eevee.

"Eevee!" Harry called running around with Eevee. "Iron tail!"

"Eeeeeee! Vvvvvv!" Eevee jumped into the air and used his tail to break a brick.

"Nice job kiddo." Sirius said from his spot on the wall. "Why aren't you guys training together?"

"Huey went for a run, Draco…I don't know where he went and Ash and Riley are still sleep."

"Since you guys are battling together you might want to train together." Sirius said laughing. "I'll go wake Riley and Ash up and we can all exercise to wake the lazy bums up."

"Okay. I'll go get Huey and Draco." Harry said running off.

Harry got around the corner and ran into Draco and Huey. They were laughing and talking.

"Hey Harry." Huey said waving at the approaching Harry. "This town is great."

"That's nice." Harry said catching his breath. "We need to get some training in."

"Okay." they said in a unison as they ran off towards the Pokemon Center.

______________________________________________________________________

"Go! Go! Go!" Sirius chanted as Harry and the others raced around a smile obstacle course. "Hurry it up! Hurry it up!"

Harry stopped running to catch his breath and Riley stopped next to him. "He's out of his mind."

"You can say that again." Riley said sitting down and holding his leg up in Harry's face. "look at my short eight year old legs. How fast does he think these can move?"

"Your worried about your legs being short?" Harry asked standing up some and looking down at Riley. "I have long old teenager legs." he looked down at his legs. "I'll get nowhere with these. You tell me where I'm going to get on these."

Ash stopped running a few feet behind them. He started breathing hard but started running again. Harry heard Ash curse as he ran passed.

"Oh! Ash cursed!" Riley said pointing at Ash as he ran. "Get him…I'm too tiered to trick."

Harry looked up and saw Draco fall on the ground. Harry laughed and Riley looked up. He noticed Draco and joined in the laughter. Harry was about to say something when Huey ran passed them at full speed and not tiered.

"How does he do that?" Harry asked watching Huey run passed Ash and jump over Draco and back pass them. "He's not breathing fast or anything."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and started pushing Ash. Harry looked at Draco and notice that he had pulled out a pokeball.

"Nidaran go." He said lazily. "Would you please drag me across the finish line three times?"

"Nida? Nida. Nidaran." Nidaran gestured towards the sign by the door.

"I know it says no Pokemon but I'm tiered."

"Nidaran." Nidaran said grabbing Draco and dragging him by his shirt.

Riley looked up at Harry who nodded. "Eevee! Come on out!" They said in a unison throwing their pokeballs in the air.

"Drag please." they said lying on the ground.

Eevee rolled it's eyes and started to drag Harry and Riley. Harry gestured for Eevee to stop dragging him when they reach Sirius.

"Sirius how is this suppose to help us in our battle?" Harry asked dusting his self off. "I don't think running has much to do with it."

"It really doesn't." Sirius said looking at his watch. "Were going to go to the water in a minute."

"What do you mean?" Harry said quickly looking at Sirius. "You mean taking a shower right."

"No I mean swimming in the lake." Sirius said blowing his whistle. "Okay everybody time to head towards the lake."

"Why are we going to the lake?" Huey asked drinking some water as they walked towards the lake.

"Because." Sirius said looking around. "Cerulean gym is based around water Pokemon. So you want your Pokemon to be immune the water before you start the battle."

Harry sighed but walked behind Sirius none the less. He knew that he would have to go get wet and the gym anyway so he might as well do it now.

They arrived at a beautiful blue lake that glistened under the sun. Sirius took off his hoody and shirt.

"We don't have any swim suits." Riley realized.

"Roll your pants up and take off your upper wear." Sirius said rolling his pants up. "Let me know when your down."

Harry took his hoody and shirt off and began to roll his pants legs up. Riley did so and started to take off his shoes. Huey was already standing next to Sirius. Draco however had only switch to a long shirt with long sleeves. Sirius looked at Draco.

"This is the lake not a pool." Sirius said frowning at the shirt. "Come on no ones going to see us."

Draco rolled his eyes and removed the shirt. Without thinking twice he jumped into the lake a waded waiting for Sirius. Sirius shrugged and stood by the edge.

"Let you Pokemon out." Sirius yelled out to Draco.

Finally, Jigglypuff, Larvitar, Venonat, Nidaran, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgey, Poochyena, Sneasel, Eevee, Growlithe, Charmander, Plusle and Minun were out of there pokeballs.

"Okay Everybody in the water." Sirius said diving in the water. "Come on in the water."

Ash jumped in the water with his pokemon. He didn't have anything to worry about, he could swim. Huey jumped in the water with his pokemon. He didn't have anything to worry about, he was ambitious. Riley jumped in with his pokemon. He didn't have anything to worry about, he just didn't care. Harry however, jumped into the water and started splashing and screaming like a sick Goldeen.

"Harry what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked approaching Harry. "Are you drowning.

"…." more sick Goldeen noises.

"Harry calm down." Sirius said getting worried. "Just stand up."

"I can't" Harry screamed almost hitting Sirius.

"You call yourself a good pokemon trainer and you can't even swim." Came the voice of Michael from the Pokemon center.

"Shut up!" Harry said still panicking. Water started to fill his lungs. "I want my Goddaddy!"

"I'm right here Harry." Sirius said holding onto a struggling Harry. "Calm down I got you."

Harry's body calmed down automatically at the touch of his godfather. Harry looked up at Sirius who smiled down at him.

"You okay sport?" Sirius asked brushing some hair out of his eyes. "You could have drowned…over there."

"Huh?" Harry looked below him and noticed that there was nothing but ground below him. He wasn't going to drown. Now he was embarrassed. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Sirius said taken aback by the apology. "It was your first time in the water. You don't know how to swim and that 's okay."

"Riley?" Harry called to the boy that was holding onto a log and floating. "Do you know how to swim?"

"I don't think so." Riley said thinking. "Nope I don't."

"What about you Huey?" Harry asked turning his attention to Huey.

"Yeah."

"Draco?" Harry asked turning to Draco.

"No." Draco said from his spot where he floated.

"How do you guys keep from panicking?" Harry asked hanging his head in shame. "Am I really that scary?"

"Your not scary at all." Sirius said kissing Harry on top of the forehead and bushing some of his hair back again. "You just panicked. That's something everyone does."

Harry thought for a minute. "Really?" Harry asked looking at his friends.

"Yup." Sirius said grinning. "You'll do fine in your battle against Misty."

"AGIANST MISTY!?" they yelled in a unison.

______________________________________________________________________

"Your choking Harry!" Sirius yelled from his spot in the stands. "Stop choking!"

"Growlithe. Growl. Growlithe." Growlithe said glaring up at Sirius.

"Your doing good Harry." Sirius said standing up and cheering "Oh no look out for Starmie's tackle attack!"

"Pidgey use gust!" Harry called to Pidgey.

"Pidge." Pidgey said flapping his wings and causing a gust of wind.

"Good job Pidgey." Harry said high fiving his pidgey.

"Nice work Kiddo." Sirius said clapping. "Okay now-"

Harry was about to finish Starmie of when a explosion blasted a hole in the wall. Once the smoke cleared they saw a huge machine with a giant hose and vacuum. Team Rocket was inside.

Harry sighed and threw his arms in the air. "What do you want?"

"We're here to take this gyms Pokemon." Jessie said folding her arms and glaring.

"A giant hose?" Ash asked. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Lets drain the pool, Meowth." James said.

"Okay." Meowth said pushing a certain button and lowering the hose. The hose began to suck up water.

"Hey that's not yours." Sirius said getting up.

"Your right." Meowth said looking at Sirius with a smirk on his face. "Lets give it back."

The hose rose up into the air and let out the water that it had drained out of the pool. Harry and the other's were drenched in freezing cold water. The hose was lowered and it started to drain the water, this time sucking up Pokemon with it.

Pikachu, who was standing next to the pool, was suddenly washed towards the pool and started to float towards the hose.

"Pika. Pika." it called to Ash as it floated up towards the hose.

"Pikachu!" Ash said jumping and trying to grab Pikachu. "Give me back my Pikachu!"

"Make us!"

"Fine I will." Ash turned to the others. "How am I going to make them?"

"I can help with this." Misty said pulling out a pokeball that was on her waist. "Horsea! Go!"

A blue sea horse emerged from the pokeball and posed.

"Horsea!" it said happily.

"Horsea use water gun on that machine." Misty instructed. "Don't get to close."

"Horse! Sea!" It said aiming a heavy water gun at the machine.

"Nice job." Misty said. She then turned to Ash. "Okay. Tell Pikachu to use thunderbolt. And hurry before he gets inside."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash yelled up to Pikachu.

"Chuuu!" Team Rocket sat in there machine shocked and burnt. The hose got closer to the machine.

"Pikachu! No!" Ash screamed jumping in the water and swimming towards the machine.

"Huey!" Sirius called as came towards them from his spot in the stands. "Help me out with this. Call out Growlithe."

"Growlithe! Go!" Huey called. "Help Growlithe break that Machine."

Growlithe ran over to Growlithe and started to crash into the machine. Sooner then they thought a giant hole appeared on the side and Harry could see the Pokemon.

"Hey come back over here." Harry called pointing next to him.

"Growlithe use flamethrower." Sirius shouted.

Growlithe looked around worried. He had never felled to do his job and didn't believe he wanted to. Growlithe leaped forward and unleashed a powerful flame thrower.

The machine blow up and Pikachu flew into Ashes arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash called hugging him. "Your Okay?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded and nuzzled Ash. Pikachu jumped down and ran to hug Growlithe. "Pikachu Pik-a!"

"Growlithe Growl!"

"Nice work Growlithe." Sirius said getting down on one knee and petting Growlithe. "You saved the day."

"Growl!" Growlithe said rubbing his face against Sirius's.

"Thanks Sirius." Ash said picking Pikachu up and walking over to Sirius.

"Don't thank me thank-"

"I guess I won't be winning my Cascada badge." Ash said looking at Pikachu sadly. "At least your safe."

"Pika." Pikachu said putting his ears down.

"Your wrong." Misty said stepping forward and examining her friends. "Here."

Ash looked in his hand and realized that she had given him the Cascada badge. He looked up at her as she handed Harry, Draco, Huey, and Riley their badges.

"But we didn't get a chance to finish our battle." Harry said looking at the badge. "Why did you give me this?"

"Because…" Misty took a deep breath and looked up at them. "You guys really do deserve it. I was just being mean."

She was about to say something when eleven arms went around her neck. She looked down and saw that it was Draco, Harry, Huey, Riley, and Ash hugging her.

"What's this for?" She asked hugging the five boys back. "I didn't do anything."

"You let us know that there are really more then one way to win a Pokemon battle." Ash said smiling up at her.

"Yeah." Huey said looking up at her as well. "you help me in a lot of my Pokemon research."

"Your cute." Riley said not looking up at her but continuing his hugging.

"Yeah. You're a really good friends." Harry said stepping back.

"And you make me a better person." Draco said also stepping back. "You all make me a better person."

"Well Misty." Her sister said stepping forward. "You just go out there and become one of the best Pokemon trainers in the family."

"Yeah." her other sister said stepping forward. "We all know your never going to famous like us."

"Keep talking and you be seeing stars!" Misty said launching forward but being grabbed by Draco and Harry and being dragged away.

"Where to now?" Harry asked looking up Sirius as he held on to Misty as she struggle to get away.

"Vermillion City." Sirius said looking back and laughing at Misty struggling.


	9. Green Town

Harry had indeed entered a new area. When Sirius said go for a walk he didn't mean a whole other town. Harry looked around. It seemed to be like Viridian City. He looked around and found a green sign that read Green Town.

"Green town?" Harry asked looking around. He noticed a Caterpie and a weedle. "Misty is so going to hate this place."

"Talking to yourself?" asked a black haired girl leaning on a nearby tree. "I knew people with glasses were weird."

Harry spun around and looked at the girl. Her face was the face of a pug and next to her was a Pokemon that resembled herself. Harry laughed.

"'Guess Sirius was telling the truth when he said trainers tend to look like their Pokemon." He start to laugh even harder when he saw her glare at him. "But by looking at you I could tell that's an insult to the Pokemon."

"Ha Ha Ha." She said sarcastically. "Very Funny."

"You look like somebody one of my friends mentioned." Harry said finally calming down. "You know anybody named Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes!" She said grabbing him by his arm and getting in face. "You've seen him. I had heard he died on his way home in Viridian Forest."

"Who told you that?" Harry asked laughing a little. "Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"…He lives here?" Harry asked pointing at her and then at the ground.

"Yeah." She said as if it was obvious. "Green town is known for being filled with death eater family's."

"Really?" Harry asked pushing the bangs in his eyes down some. "Do they kill in this town or take them out to the forest?"

"they take them out to the forest." She said pointing towards a greener place on the other side of the town. "Too many kids here for them to be killing in front of."

"Oh."

"So where's Draco?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh…his back at my campsite." Harry answered pointing behind him. "It's not to far from here if you want to go see him."

"Of course I want to go see my Drakey-poo." She squealed locking arms with him and forcing him to walk forward.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco and the others were at what Harry called his campsite enjoying one and other's company. Draco was teaching Huey about his magical abilities. Riley and Misty were talking about the Pokemon super bowl and Ash was watching Sirius cook lunch.

"How much longer?" Ash asked looking up at Sirius. "I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry." Misty said looking up from the paper. "He already said it would be ready when Harry gets here."

Ash head shot up at the sound of Harry's name and the sight of Harry. "Alright time to eat!"

"Pathetic." Misty said standing up and walking towards Harry. "Hey Harry who's your friend?"

"She's not my friend." Harry said looking slightly disgusted. "She's looking for Draco."

Draco looked up to see who Harry was talking about and was almost knocked over when the pug faced girl ran over to him and hugged him.

"Drakey-poo!" She said hugging him so tight that his face was turning blue. "I've been so worried about you!"

"Why?" He asked between gasp for breath.

"Voldemort said you died in Viridian Forest." She said letting him go and looking at his face. "How come your not dead in Viridian Forest?"

"You want me to be dead in Viridian Forest?" He asked looking at her. "'Cause I can go back and get did in by a bee drill."

"Don't joke about that." She said slapping his arm. "Robert died from getting attacked by a bee drill."

"Robert's Pokemon didn't trust him." Draco said walking around her to join the rest of his friends. "Look. I'm not dead so be happy about it."

"I can't." she said sitting down next to him. Misty looked offended as the uninvited person sat on her favorite pink pillow. "Look. Lucius said if you came back to town he would kill you."

"Oh really?" Draco asked biting into his sandwich. "All the more reason to go to town. Been looking for someone to fight."

"Why don't you fight this kid right here and go the other way?" She said pointing one finger at Ash and the other one in another direction.

"Because I want to fight this kid and go that way." Draco answered pointing to his self and towards Green town.

"Look Draco." Sirius said looking up from wiping Riley's face off. "If somebody in the next town is trying to kill you we should turn around."

"Or we could keep going. Get rid of that problem, and then I can go home because I've found my friend."

"Who were you looking for?" Pansy asked frowning at him. "I wasn't lost."

"I wasn't looking for you I was looking for my mother." Draco whispered to her. "But we'll discuss that at your house."

"You can't come to my house." She said biting his sandwich.

"Why not?" He asked putting his sandwich down and biting Harry's.

"Voldemorts staying there." she said picking up his discarded sandwich. "Meaning if Lucius says something about you being here it will give him easier access to doing what his favorite…you know what wants."

"I could care less If Lucius wants me dead or not ." Draco said standing up and stretching. "I normally don't give him what he wants."

"Regardless of what you get him your not going to play that game this trip." Sirius said ceasing his cleaning of Riley's face. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What if something happens to me Sirius?" Harry asked pointing at his face.

"Somebody's asking for a death sentence." Sirius said glaring at Harry. "If somebody touch you I'ma be like. You obviously don't like you life. If you want to die you could have just asked."

"What about me?" Ash asked through a mouthful of bologna sandwich.

"Nobody cares about you finish you sandwich." Misty said glaring at him in disgust. "And don't talk with your mouthful."

"Bu-"

"No." Misty said putting a finger to his mouth and then looking at it in disgust before wiping It on his shirt and glaring at him. "I said don't talk with your mouthful."

Ash looked up at the sudden out burst of arguments. He had no idea what was going on so he looked at Huey for guidance.

"Draco's mad at Sirius because he's telling him what to do." Huey said looking up from his salad to look at Ash over his shoulder. "It's obvious by the way that he calls his father by his first name that he doesn't really have anybody telling him what to do."

"Why is he so mad?" Ash asked frowning at the scene before him. "I'm glad Sirius Is here to be our father figure."

"I guess he isn't use to having a father figure." Huey said irritated.

"But I have to get some training in and Green town Is know for the strongest grass Pokemon." Riley said standing on the other side of Draco. "We can handle Voldie."

"I know we can it's just-" Sirius said before getting interrupted.

"You can't tell me what to do anyway." Draco said folding his arms over his chest and looking like a older version of Riley. "So stop trying too."

"I'm only trying to help you." Sirius said lowering his voice. "Don't get upset yelling upsets Harry."

"Damn Harry!" Draco yelled getting in Sirius face.

"What?" Sirius said snapping back into reality. "Did you just say?"

"…I said Damn Harry?" Draco said trying to recall what he said.

"Oh…" Sirius said going back to blank staring.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco was sitting under the stars in deep thought. Pansy was going to be staying with them until the morning when they passed Green town. Draco was going to be departing the team and he highly doubted that he would ever see him again.

Harry stepped out of the tent and walked over to where Draco was sitting. "Hey."

Draco looked up at Harry. "Hey."

"You okay?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Yeah." Draco said looking at him. "Sorry about earlier."

"That's okay." Harry said smiling. "I don't like it when he tells people that yelling upsets me."

"Does it?" Draco asked blowing some hair out of his eyes.

"A little." Harry said shaking his hair out of his eyes and looking forward. "Nothing big."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Draco said suddenly.

"What!?" Harry said standing up quickly. "Why!?"

"Because I have some unsettled business to take care of." Draco said standing up. "Your godfather doesn't understand that."

"yes he does." Harry said calming down and giving him a concerned look. "You just have to give him some time."

"Well time is something that I don't have." Draco said walking towards the shore that was near their campsite."

Harry:

I will always be with you

Makes no difference where

Your road takes you to

(Harry walks over to Draco and hugs him)

Even if were apart

Now we're joined at the heart

Though are moments maybe gone

(He points to his heart and then to Draco's)

You and I will still live on

Draco:

I will always be with you

I'll be by your side

Whatever you do

(Draco glances at the tent where Pansy sleeps)

Other memories my fade

But the ones that we've made

(Draco looks at the sky)

Are eternal as a star

Now I'm part of who you are

Both:

(Walking on the beach)

And I'll be there with you at the sound of you laughter

I'll be in the tears that you cry

Harry:

'Cause the way you and I have touched one another

Doesn't end

Both:

With good-bye

Harry:

I will always be with you

Guardian angel constant and true

When your lost in the light

Draco:

Lost in the light

Harry:

And you can't see the light

Draco:

When you can't see the light

Both:

My love will see you through

Draco:

I will always be there

Harry:

You'll have me there

Both:

I will always be with you

"Draco." Harry said looking up and the silver eyed boy. "Your like the big brother I'll never get."

"Thanks Harry." Draco said stroking Harry's hair. "Your like a brother to me too."

"Do you really have to go?" Harry asked shifting on Draco so that his head was in Draco's lap.

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you." Harry said dozing off.

"Yeah. Same here." Draco said looking down at the sleeping Harry.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up under the sun and looked around. He remembered going to sleep with Draco but when he woke up Draco was gone. Had he left already?

Harry jumped up and ran towards the tent that was Pansy's. He knocked on the door and waited for the pug faced chick to exit the tent.

"What?" She asked sleepy.

"Is Draco in there?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah." She said moving so he could enter.

Harry stepped inside and looked around. Draco emerged from the bathroom with toothpaste on his mouth, a tooth brush in his mouth, and some pajamas.

"Hey." Draco said turning back towards the bathroom to spit. "What's up?"

Harry looked at Draco for a minute. He had never seen Draco look so normal. Draco frowned at Harry's frown.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked irritated. "I have to go."

"That's what I came to see you about." Harry said shaking his head and snapping back to reality. "Does Sirius know your leaving?"

"If he knew I was leaving I wouldn't be leaving." Draco said coming out the bathroom wiping his mouth with a face cloth. "I'll be gone when he wakes up."

"So your running away!?" Harry asked getting angry.

"Don't get mad Harry." Draco said sternly. "It doesn't look right."

"You leaving isn't right." Harry said sitting down before he fainted. "Your going to get yourself killed." Harry looked up at Draco who was now pulling on a clean shirt. "Your still going to go?"

"Yes." Draco said putting on his shoe. "I told you last night I had some unfinished business to attend to."

"….I'm telling Sirius." Harry said quickly standing up and exiting the tent.

"Harry! Wait!" Draco called before running out the tent and racing after him.

Harry was half-way to Sirius tent when Draco caught up with him and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let me go." He said dangerously.

"You can't tell Sirius." Draco said tightening his grip.

"Why not?" Harry asked struggling. "You weren't going to."

"Because…He won't let me go." Draco said letting Harry's wrist go.

"I won't let you go." Harry said turning towards him. "You could get killed."

"I know." Draco said looking up at Harry. "But this is my choice."

"Well mine is to tell Sirius." Harry said starting to walk.

"Fine." Draco said turning on his heels and starting to walk the other way.

"Your going to stay?" Harry asked stopping.

"…No." Draco said looking over his shoulders from where he stood. "I'll just have to run. By the time Sirius wakes up I'll be half way there."

Harry looked up and started running at the same time Draco did. Harry had to go through a bunch a tents to find Sirius while Draco didn't have to put much effort to get to his. Harry wasn't upset that he was leaving. He was upset because he wasn't being honest with the people he claimed made him a better person.

Harry stopped a tent that had the initials SB. He knocked on the tent. He waited at least five seconds before busting in the tent his self. He looked around and walked over to the bed that was occupied by Sirius.

"Sirius." Harry said leaning down and whispering in Sirius ear. "Wake up. Draco's trying to leave."

Harry thought this would take longer then he wanted it to but it didn't. Sirius sat up at the sound of Draco's name and the minute Harry said leave he was out the door. Harry just stared at the flap of the tent.

Sirius returned out of breath and sat on the chair by the door that was there for guest.

"He's gone already." Sirius said looking up at Harry. "Pansy said he ran off before she could say something to him."

"He'll be back won't he?" Harry asked sitting on the arm of Sirius chair.

"I don't know." Sirius said resting his head on Harry thigh. "When he leaves he normally lets me know where he's going and when he'll be back."

"I'm sure he'll be back…" Harry said before standing up and exiting the tent.

"Where did I go wrong with these kids." Sirius said shaking his head and going back to his bed. "Oh well. I'm sure he's fine."

______________________________________________________________________

"You sing you get Two-Fifty." Avery said frowning at Draco. "It depends on how many songs you do."

"I'll do two." Draco said pushing his hair out of his eyes and writing on a sheet of paper. "How much is that?"

"you don't know?" Avery asked smirking."

"Yes." Draco said getting mad. "It's five hundred."

"Exactly." Avery said taking the paper back. "Shows at Six."

"'Kay." Draco answered before turning on his heels and heading towards another house.

______________________________________________________________________

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" Misty called running up to Sirius. "Can we go to the show in Green Town?"

"I don't know." Sirius said in a worried voice.

"Yay!" Misty said kicking one foot in the air. "I don't know what to wear. Oh maybe I should….Did you say no?"

"No." Sirius said looking at her. "I said I don't know."

"But I want to go." Misty whined.

"yeah well it's not always about you is it?" Sirius said glaring at his self in the mirror. "Fine."

"We can go?" Misty asked looking hopeful.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

______________________________________________________________________

"This place is great." Sirius said looking around. "I thought it was going to be all green but look there some grey."

"Sirius don't point." Harry said laughing at his godfathers simpleness. "What songs are playing?"

"I don't know but they better be good." Sirius said folding his arms. "I had to pay fifty dollars to get us in here."

"We don't have fifty dollars Sirius." Ash said looking at Sirius angrily. "We should have just went to the regal theater.

"True we don't have fifty dollars…But that lady didn't know that." Sirius said winking at them.

"_Now presenting Draco Malfoy singing 'This side of paradise'"_ said the announcer. When he finished Draco stepped on stage and everyone clapped.

Draco:

There's place I know

It's always jumping

I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries

You've got a friend in me

And I'll tell you something

This time could be extraordinary

When shadows fall

Your feeling small

It looks likes walls are closing in

Don't be afraid the dark will fade

Just take my hand and look again

Nidaran:

This side of paradise

Is where I want to be

Draco:

This side of paradise

For you and me

Both:

This side of paradise

What you get is what you see

Draco:

And I never thought I'd see a place as nice

This side of paradise

Larvitar:

La-la-la, la-la-la

La-la-la-la, la

Draco:

We're gonna take a ride

We're gonna catch that train

When your at my side the world has hope

Nidaran:

And as we pass on by

We all look the same

The clouds are high

The world is open

Draco:

Forget about the pain and doubt

Your happiness is overdue

Both:

I've been dreaming of

The sky's above

Dancing through

The stars with you

Oh take me to…..

Nidaran:

This side of paradise

Is where I want to be

Draco:

This side of paradise

For you and me

Both:

This side of paradise

What you get is what you see

Draco:

And I never thought I'd see

A place as nice

This side of paradise

Larvitar:

La-la-la

La-la-la

Draco:

This side of paradise

For you and me

Nidaran:

Dreaming

Larvitar:

La-la-la

La-la-la

Nidaran:

I've been dreaming

Draco:

This side of paradise

For you and me

Nidaran:

This side of paradise

For you and me

This side of paradise

Draco:

Dreaming

Larvitar:

La-la-la

La-la-la

All:

For you and me

This side of paradise

"_Ladies and Gentlemen." _said the announcers_. "Draco Malfoy."_

Everyone broke out into applause. Harry looked at Sirius who looked angry.

"that better be his unfinished business." Sirius said clapping. "Or I'ma have unfinished business."

"_Mr. Malfoy wants to take a breather so if you would all enjoy the appetizers."_

Sirius broke away from the crowed and went back stage to talk to Draco while Jason Wall was singing '_Terry had a Nidaran'_

"Draco." Sirius called stopping behind the blonde.

"What?" he asked not turning around. "I thought you weren't going to stop here."

"I wasn't." Sirius said frowning at Draco. "Misty wanted to come here."

"Oh you come here because Misty wants to!?" Draco asked getting angry. "But I have a problem and you won't stop her!?"

"She wanted to see the show."

"Maybe I did too." Draco said his temper rising even more. "You never did ask why I wanted to come here."

"Draco…"

"_No we have Draco Malfoy with 'good doggie, no bone."_ the announcers voice echoed back stage.

:"Drop it." Draco said grabbing his mic and turning around before stepping on stage. "I'm not coming back."

Draco's voice cracked when he said that and he turned around and ran on stage. Sirius sat down in a chair and thought about what just happened.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco:

First they tell you your gonna be the next big thing

They put some roses in your dressing room

Every time you sing

'til you ask for a little consideration

Then they call you a diva, basically, termination

They grab the next yapper just walking down the street

Got them sing your song

Marking you tree

It's lonely at the top

When the lights go down

And the cheering stops

You've got no real friends

No place to call home

It's all

Good Draco

And no bone

And the next thing you know

They ain't brining you roses

It's all cold stares

Cold shoulder

Nidaran:

Cold Noses

Draco:

He doesn't write

doesn't call

Doesn't scream my name

All that he can think about is

Fortune and fame

There ain't nothing I can do to

Turn his head and excite him

Sometimes I swear

I just wanna bite him

It's lonely at the top

When the lights go down

And the cheering stops

You got no real friends

No place to call home

It's all good Draco

And no bone

No! No! No! No!

Draco:

Good Draco

Nidaran:

And no bone

Draco:

Now that's a good lil Draco

The crowd once again broke out into applause. Harry looked around and notice Sirius returning back to the crowd.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked frowning at Sirius when he stopped next to him. "Your missing Draco's song."

"No I didn't." Sirius said glaring up at the stage.

"I think he was searching the crowd for you." Harry said smiling at him. "You should be proud."

"Whatever." Sirius said putting his hands in his pocket. "Let's get out of here."

"What about Draco?" Ash asked looking at Sirius confused.

"He's…" Sirius trailed off as he watch Draco wave to his fans and blow them kisses "Not coming."

"Is that what he said?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sirius said patting Harry. "That's what he say's he wants."

They walked towards the exit of the town. Harry looked back and the stage and notice that Draco was glaring at their retreating backs. Harry had no idea what had happened between Draco and Sirius but Harry knew that Draco was upset about something.

"I'll see you around." Harry muttered turning around to follow the others. "Draco."


	10. Green Forest

Harry was lying down in the tent that Sirius had set up at their new campsite inside of Green forest. He looked next to him at Huey and Riley who were cuddled up in one sleeping bag fast asleep. Ash was sitting in a corner half asleep and half eating. Misty was sleeping next to Sirius who was tossing in his sleep. Harry however couldn't sleep. He rolled over on his side and looked at Huey and Riley.

"Huey?" Harry called whispered to him. "Huey? Are you sleep?"

"Yeah." Huey muttered in his sleep. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep." Harry replied sitting up and looking at Huey knowing that he was awake. "I was wondering about Draco."

"Don't worry yourself too much." Huey said pushing Riley over and sitting up. "Draco knows what he's doing."

"I just wanted to know what made him change his mind about coming with us?" Harry said looking up at the ceiling. "He normally be the first person to suggest we leave somewhere."

"He can take care of his self Harry." Huey said stepping out of the tent followed by Harry. "He told me his life story while we were in Cerulean City."

"When did he have time to tell you that?" Harry asked sitting on a rock and watching Huey wash his face in the river. "Last time I check we were always together."

"When I went for a run I ran into him." Huey said drying his face off with a shirt. "He was crying about how he just wanted to be like everybody else and that you were lucky you had parents and a godfather who cares."

"Yeah, but my father's on another adventure and I'm nowhere near my mother." Harry said walking over to the stream to wash his face. "Do you think that's why he stayed behind. Because of that Pansy girl?"

"I don't know but If that's what he wants let him have it." Huey said standing up and stretching. "Now I'm going to sleep. Don't bother waking me up again,"

Huey walked in the tent and left Harry to his thoughts. Harry was walking along the river when he heard the sound of rushing feet. He hid behind a tree and saw Pansy running towards the tent. She stopped by the river to catch her breath and then looked around.

"Sirius! Harry! Somebody!" She called falling to her knees.

"Pansy what's wrong?" Harry asked coming from behind the bush. "Why are you here?"

"It's Draco." She answered standing up. "There going to execute him today at sunrise. I've been looking all over for you."

"What am I suppose to do?" Harry asked frowning and looking slightly worried. "I don't know what to do."

"I need you and your friends to help him." She cried gripping onto his shirt. "He's too young to die."

"Okay." Harry said moving her hands and turning on his heels. "Go back to the village we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

And with that said she was running back towards the village. Harry started to walk to his tent until he realized what she said. Draco was going to die at sunrise which was in less then two hours. He started to run back to his tent.

"Sirius wake up!" He called as he climbed into the tent and tripped over Huey and Riley. "Sirius!"

"What Harry?" He asked sleepily but staying on the ground. "I'm sleep."

"It's Draco." Harry responded loud enough for everyone to here him. "Pansy said he was to be executed today at sunrise."

"So." Sirius said rolling over to face Harry. "I'm too tired to play Harry."

"I'm not playing." Harry said as Misty approached them with a teddy bear in her arms. "We have to do something."

Sirius sat up and examined his godson. Normally Sirius could tell when Harry was lying. But for some reason he didn't want to believe him.

"Okay Harry." Sirius said standing up and stretching. "I believe you."

Harry examined Sirius. "…No you don't." He said tears filling up his eyes.

"Sure I do." Sirius said putting his hands on Harry's shoulder. "I don't want to believe you."

"I don't want to believe me either." Harry muttered before gesturing to the others to hurry up and walking out the tent.

Huey looked at Sirius. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah." Sirius answered pulling a shirt over his head. "I just don't want to believe it."

______________________________________________________________________

They arrived back at Green Town and looked around. They could see a lot of death eaters had pulled out their death eater mask and that let you know that they were getting ready to kill. Harry waved his wand and placed a false Death eaters mask on his face.

"So…."

"Radulphous." the man answered frowning at Harry. "Who are you again?"

"Michael." Harry said is if it was obvious. "So why were we told to wear our mask again?"

"There's going to be a sacrifice." Radulphous answered smirking.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Radulphous said angrily. "But it has something to do with That tramp of a son Lucius has."

Michael gritted his teeth. "I didn't think Master Malfoy was a tramp."

"You obviously don't know him then." Radulphous said walking with Michael. "Slept with nearly all of the Dark Lords death eaters."

"Did he now?" Michael asked interested. "Were you one of them?"

"No." Radulphous said sadly.

"Is that why you think he's a tramp?" Michael asked looking at some flowers as they walked pass.

"No." Radulphous said in disgust. "I wouldn't touch him. He could have a disease."

"Did you hear if he was good?"

"Heard he was the best." Radulphous said turning around to Michael. "You seem to be asking a lot of questions about death eaters for a death eater."

"I'm new."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Hey Roger!" Radulphous called to a nearby man. "Did Voldemort recruit a new member?"

"No." Roger said frowning. "Why?"

"Then who's this?" Radulphous asked gesturing next to him.

"Who's who?"

Radulphous looked next him and notice that Michael was running father ahead. He didn't bother going after him. He was already gone.

Once with his friends Harry removed the mask and looked up at them with a surprised look on his face.

"Draco's….Apparently…..Is a…..Tramp…." Harry said in between breathes. "…It's….It's….A…..Sacrifice……Almost got…..caught…."

"What?" Sirius asked bring his head closer to Harry's.

"Sacrifice….I almost got caught." Harry said finally having all of his breathe. "We got to do something."

"Yeah." Sirius said doing a head count. "Ash, Misty you go with Harry to find Draco. Me, Huey, and Riley will go find Pansy."

"What do we need her for?" Misty asked frowning at Sirius. "She's the one who got us into this mess in the first place."

"Exactly." Sirius said Duplicating a walkie-talkie. "And she's going to help get us out of trouble."

"She is?" Harry asked frowning at the toy that Sirius handed him. "Why do we need her?"

"Because." Sirius said turning towards the others and handing them walkie-talkies. "She knows everything going on in town. He'd probably pay dearly for one of his death eaters."

Harry was walking with Ash and Misty under his invisibility cloak. They were interested at the fact that something that was used for warmth was able to make them invisible.

"Is there a limit on how long were invisible?" Misty asked holding on to the top of the cloak so that it didn't hit her. "Because we shouldn't walk in the open if there is."

"Don't worry." Harry said stepping around a death eater. "They won't see us unless someone removes the cloak."

"That's cool." Ash said looking around the area.

Harry surveyed the area. He learned from Eevee that he could hear anything if he just listened.

_"Did you hear about the sacrifice?" "Yeah. It was suppose to be Draco Malfoy. Isn't he locked up in the Malfoy Manor?" "Yep. The Dark Lord said he's not to come out until the sun comes up some more." "That's in one hour. He bets get to praying." "I highly doubt anyone's worried about him." "What about Narcissa." "Well besides her. But she only cares because he's her son." "I Don't even think he cares. Haven't heard him complain since he got here. Nor did he struggle about his capture."_

"Do you hear something Harry?" Misty asked noticing Harry's jaw drop, "Because if you heard something you have to tell."

"Come on." Harry said running with them behind him. "He's in the Malfoy Manor and I think he's giving up hope."

"Giving up hope?" Ash repeated looking confused. "What do you mean giving up hope?"

"He doesn't care if he lives or die." Harry said stopping at the window of a large house and looking in. "We have to let him know we care."

"Why would he think that?" Misty said shaking her head. "Anyway, is this the right house?"

"Yeah." Harry answered opening the window and climbing in with them closely behind. "Draco talked about this place a lot."

"Come on Harry." Ash said pulling on Harry's ears. "Use your power." "Ow!" Harry said slapping Ash's hand away from his face. "I can hear not stretch."

_"Draco you have to at least attempt to escape." "Why? It's always the same. I leave, I come near the area, I'm captured, Voldemort gets some, and then I'm free to do the same thing again." "I already know that you don't want to go through that again. Do you enjoy sleeping with the Dark Lord?" "I could careless. If you knew me you would know that I do it anyway." "You do?" "Yes. Ask you husband he'd know he was the first." "What!?" "Yep. He came to my room one night after finding out what I did with Blaise."_

"I can't believe this." Harry muttered to his self before looking up at the others. "He's this way."

"What can't you believe?" Misty asked following him. "Is something to do with Draco?"

"Just come on." Harry said looking in opened and cracked doors. "We'll talk about it once we get back to our campsite."

Ash pulled out his walkie-talkie and pressed the button by Sirius name. within seconds they heard the low whisper of Sirius voice.

"We found Draco." Ash stated through the mouth piece. "We're retrieving him now. Harry wants you to go back to the campsite and put some kind of spell on it."

"Okay." Sirius whispered before turning off his walkie-talkie.

_"Draco." "What?" "Please?" "No." "You need to go." "No I don't" "Is something bothering you." "Yeah." "What?" "hormones." "That's not it. Is there somebody you want to save you." "You mean like a night in shiny armor? No." "Are you lying?" "Maybe."_

"There in here." Harry pointed out opening the door causing Narcissa Malfoy to look away from her son and to where the door was.

"Who's there?" She called out standing up and looking around. "Show yourself."

"Don't worry." Harry said taking off the cloak. "We're here to save Draco."

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked. "I thought you guys were going on the next time."

"We were." Harry said walking over to the cell. "A little birdy told us you were in danger."

"Pansy?" Draco asked as if it was obvious. "I don't need saving"

"But there going to kill you in twenty minutes." Misty pointed out. "you need to get out of here."

"Yeah." Ash said standing by the cell. "just because you don't want to live doesn't mean the rest of us doesn't want you to live."

"Look." Draco said looking at his so called friends. "I don't need you help."

"But we don't want you to die Draco." Ash said blinking at him. "Your too young to die."

"I'm not going to die." Draco said laughing a little. "I'm going to flirt with him, we'll end up having sex and then he'll let me go."

"What!?" Misty said looking disgusted.

Harry turned around and started to puke in a nearby garbage can.

"What?" Ash asked confused. "Your going to sleep with him?"

"Basically." Draco said frowning at Harry. "Look. My life is mine and yours is yours."

Harry sighed and turned around with his wand pointed at Draco. "You got a wand?"

"No." Draco said raising an eyebrow at Harry, "Why."

"Stupefy!" Harry said sending red sparks at Draco and stunning him. "Should have come quietly like you did for Voldemort."

"Is he dead?" Ash asked looking down at Draco.

"No idiot." Misty said opening the cell and helping Draco out. "He's just stunned."

______________________________________________________________________

"Where's Harry?" Huey asked looking up at Sirius sleepily.

"Don't worry he'll be here." Sirius said looking at his watch and then out of the window. "Just go to sleep."

"Is the others back yet?" Riley asked waking up.

"No." Sirius answered sitting in a nearby chair frustrated. "But they need to hurry up."

"Will you wake us up when they get here?" Huey asked sitting up and looking at Sirius. "Because I want to talk to Draco."

"Fine." Sirius said he said folding his legs in the chair. "I'll wake you up."

With in five minutes after Sirius had fallen asleep Harry, Misty, Ash, and Draco entered the tent. Sirius woke up at once and looked around. When he saw that they were back he stood up and rushed over to hug Harry,

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked kissing him on the head and then looking at him. "Why's he stunned?"

"He wouldn't come." Harry said looking guilty. "I had to do something."

"Just un-stun him before Riley and Huey wake up." Sirius said walking over to the kids and leaning over them.

Harry sighed and un-stunned Draco just as Huey and Riley woke up. They sat up and rushed over to them in a hurry.

"Draco! Harry! Misty! Ash!" They called hugging their friends.

"We thought something had happened to you." Huey said looking up at the confused Draco. "Why's he confused?"

"….A Pokemon did it." Harry said laughing on the inside. "He'll be fine in a few-"

"What the hell was that!?" Draco screamed at Harry. "I didn't tell you to come get me!"

"But…You were in danger." Misty said getting on her knees to look at Draco. "Your just delirious."

"I am not delirious." Draco said taking in a breath and trying to calm his nervous. He turned to Sirius. "What do you want? You apparently was glad when I left."

"Who told you that?" Sirius asked stepping forward and getting in Draco's face.

"Voldem…Never mind." Draco said turning away from Sirius.

"What ever Voldie told you it wasn't true." Sirius said turning Draco back around. "I love you like the other godson I never had."

"What's wrong with this godson?" Harry asked folding his arms and glaring at Sirius.

Misty, Ash, and Huey laughed. Sirius chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with this godson. I just would rather have five and one god daughter."

"Aw!" Misty said throwing her arms around Sirius and hugging him. "I'd love to be your goddaughter."

"What about you? Ash? Huey? Riley?" Sirius asked looking over Misty shoulder.

"Sure why not. I don't have any other father figures." Huey said shrugging and hugging Sirius.

"I don't really mind either." Ash said also hugging Sirius.

"What about you Riley?" Harry asked turning around and looking around. "Riley?"

Harry looked down and noticed that Riley was fast asleep and had been sleep ever since he found out that Draco was okay.

"I think Riley has a good idea." Sirius said, now standing behind Harry. "We should get to sleep. I'll use a protection charm and we'll be fine for tonight. But we'll have to get up first thing in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight Sirius." Ash said as he laid down in his favorite corner. "Goodnight all."

"Goodnight." Misty said as she got situated in her sleeping bag by Sirius's.

"Goodnight." Huey said climbing in the sleeping bag with Riley.

"Goodnight." Harry said climbing in a sleeping bag next to Huey and Riley, pulling Draco down with him.

"Goodnight." Sirius said taking his spot in between Huey and Misty.

"'Night." Draco mumbled tangling his legs with Harry's to keep warm.

______________________________________________________________________

They all woke up that morning and got ready quickly. They were following the stream now. Huey was on Sirius back and Riley was on Harry's. Draco was trudging behind them with Misty who was to make sure that he didn't run off. Sirius was leading the way with Pikachu while Ash was walking on the side to make sure no one came unexpectedly.

"Don't worry Draco." Misty said petting Togepi. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"I hope so." Draco said yawning. "I need some more sleep."

"I thought you didn't want to come." Ash muttered from his spot on the side.

"I had a change of heart." Draco said through gritted teeth and then getting in his face. "You got a problem with that?"

"….No." Ash said rolling his eyes and turning back to his job.

Draco turned back to Misty with a satisfied look on his face. Misty frowned at him. Draco had been acting like the dominate one in this friendship lately.

"Draco are you alright?" Misty asked looking at him as Togepi moved around in her arms. "You've been acting weird."

"How so?" Draco asked playing with Togepi. "I don't think I've changed at all."

"But…"

"Just drop it Misty." Ash said over his shoulder. "He doesn't feel like talking…yet."

"So Sirius what's up with you and Draco?" Harry asked shifting Riley's weight on his back. "You can tell me."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked looking down and then back up at the sun that was now rising.

"You've guys been acting strange around each other."

"We had a fight." Sirius said looking down at Harry. "I don't think he's going to accept the fact that somebody cares about him so he shuns anyone who tries."

"That's not true." Harry said thinking about the night before when he was with Draco.

"Draco." Harry said looking up and the silver eyed boy. "Your like the big brother I'll never get."

"Thanks Harry." Draco said stroking Harry's hair. "Your like a brother to me too."

Harry looked behind him at Draco. Ever since that day sometimes he wished he could take back what he said because he really did have other feeling for him that he wasn't sure Draco had in return.

"Harry?" Sirius said looking down at the fifteen year old boy that was lost in thought. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He responded shaking his head and looking up at him. "Sorry I was just thinking about something."

"It's going to take sometime for things to go back to normal." Sirius said turning his attention to the path ahead of him. "He'll be the same serious Draco Malfoy in no time."

"Sure he will." Harry said glancing back at Draco again. "I just hope he turns back before we get out of this forest. I wouldn't want to go to Vermillion City with him trailing behind me like that."

"I think their talking about me." Draco said to Misty while looking at Harry and Sirius retreating backs. "Do you think their talking about me?"

"Why would they be talking about you?" she asked looking up from Togepi that was now falling asleep. "What makes you think that their talking about."

"Harry keeps looking back here at me and talking." Draco said frowning at Harry as he turned around and caught Draco's eyes and smiled. "Don't smile at me."

"Your just over reacting." Misty said going back to rocking her Togepi to sleep. "Here take Togepi."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he took Togepi out of her hands and continued the rocking that she had started.

"I'm going to help with the death eater patrol." she said walking off as she pulled a pokeball off of her waist and called out staryu

Draco continued to walk with Togepi in his arms. He knew that the baby Pokemon couldn't do anything if a death eater came and tried to do anything to him. Which is why Draco expected that Togepi had been left in the back of the line with two strong companions.

"Togepreeee." said Togepi happily when it awoke. "Toge? Togepreee!"

"Yeah she'll be back." Draco said nuzzling the baby Pokemon. "You so cute."

"preeeeeeee!" it said waving it's arms happily.

Huey and Riley had woken up and started to run up ahead. They looked like they were having fun. Ash had engaged in conversation with Misty. Sirius and Harry was having a good time chasing after his Huey and Riley.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to play with the baby. "Hey I know." reach down and pulled a pokeball off of his waist. "You want to talk to Larvitar?"

"Togepree." Togepi said waving her arms.

"Okay." he aimed the pokeball at his shoulder and opened it. A grey and black baby rock pokemon came out onto his shoulder. "Larvitar meet Togepi."

"Larv?" Larvitar said examining the other baby pokemon. "Larvi-Tar!" It said throwing up the peace sign.

"Okay you two play nicely." Draco said sitting the two Pokemon down and making arm gestures telling the others to stop walking. "Hey! I'm tiered can we take a break?"

"But they'll becoming to look for you." Sirius said turning on his heels and looking at Draco. "Don't tell me you want to be caught."

"No." Draco said looking at his hands. "I just want to take a break. Look, Togepi and Larvitar is tiered too."

"Where is Togepi?" Misty asked turning completely around and looking at Draco. "Don't tell me you lost my baby."

"No." Draco said looking over his shoulder at where he had left the Pokemon. "Their playing right there."

"Maybe you should be watching them instead of trying to take a break." Sirius said starting to walk again.

"You can keep going all you want but I'm not going anywhere." Draco said folding his arms and glaring after Sirius retreating back.

Sirius stopped his walking and turned to look at Draco. "Then you would have wasted my godson's time in his quest to save you."

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean to be a waste of time." Draco spat out and turned on his heels. "Togepi's staying with me. Larvitar still wants to play and I'll be here to watch them. I'll se you in Vermillion City."

"That's our next destination?" Harry asked Sirius.

"It was our only destination until somebody went and got their selves kidnapped." Sirius said turning around completely and glaring at Draco.

"Well it would have been your only destination if some of us gave equal attention to the kids on this team." Draco retorted smartly.

"Yeah well, some people on this team is going to be treated like their three until they learn how to act their age." Sirius said taking a step towards Draco.

"Well, some people are going to keep acting like their three because that's the only way they can communicate with you."

"Not this again." Ash muttered sitting on the ground next to Togepi and Larvitar. "Their going to be all day with this."

"I know." Misty complained. "What's Sirius problem anyway? Draco's just being a teenager."

"Yeah well, teenagers really shouldn't act that way." Ash said looking at Pikachu for back up.

"Pika-chu." Pikachu said in agreement.

"What do you know about being a teenager?" Ash asked Misty. "Your only twelve."

"That's true. But I have sisters that are teenagers." she said smiling. "They always getting into arguments when one wants to do something and the others don't agree."

"Is it you that they don't agree with?" Ash asked laughing.

"Shut up!" She said hitting him with her book bag.

"Well maybe I'm just being a teenager. You wouldn't know what that's like." Draco said walking with Sirius and still arguing. "It's not fair. You go to green town with Harry Potter to watch a concert but you won't let me go visit my friends in the same town?"

"Harry's life wasn't in danger." Sirius said stopping and turning to Draco. "This isn't about Harry."

"It's never about Harry." Harry muttered.

"Harry was in danger." Draco said glaring up at Sirius. They were about the same height but Sirius was still taller. "It was a town full of death eaters. Do the math."

Sirius looked at him and then took a deep breathe. "Why do you have to be so complicated?"

"I'm not the complicated one." Draco said folding his arms over his chest. "You are."

"Draco would it be so hard for you to just keep walking?" Harry asked. "Sirius isn't going to give up."

"And neither will I." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Well you might as well because we're already out of the forest." said Ash who was now walking next to Harry. "We've been out of the forest since Sirius asked you why you were being so complicated."

Draco turned around and notice that they were outside of the forest and could see Vermillion city. Draco glared at Sirius long and hard.

"you might as well stop glaring because we're already here." Sirius said continuing his walking.

"Fine." Draco said looking at Harry as he walked by. "But this isn't the last you heard of me."

"I'm hoping it is." Ash said walking by.

"Me too." Misty said picking up Togepi.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Draco said. "Larvitar return." he returned the baby Pokemon and chased after the others. "What for me!"

Authors Note: I'm not really into the whole catching the Pokemon thing so they have all of their Pokemon. Sorry for the delay. I just haven't been able to think what would happen in this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Pokemon update:

Harry: Pichu, Eevee, Mareep, plusle, Minun, Shinx

Huey: Charmander, Vulpix, Growlithe, Eevee, Cyndaquil, houndour

Riley: Eevee, sneasel, Poochyena, Dratini, Nidaran Female, roselia

Ash: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, squirtle, Pidgeotto, Charmander, Butterfree

Misty: Psyduck, Starmie, Staryu, Horsea, Goldeen, Togepi

Draco: Nidaran Female, Larvitar, Venonat, Poliwag, Sandshrew, Phanpy, Jigglypuff

Sirius: Arcanine, Houndour, Phanpy, Electabuzz, Dratini, Gyradose, Venonat, Jigglypuff

Authors Note continued: if you have any Pokemon request let me know and it will go to either Harry or Draco or Huey. Please review.


	11. Vermillion City

They entered Vermillion City and looked around. It was a beautiful place. Everything was between the colors of red and gold.

"Wow." Misty said looking at all the malls. "This place is great."

"I can't wait to get that Thunder badge." Ash said looking at all the signs by important looking buildings. "Which one's the Gym?"

"You won't believe that it's the last building your going to be looking for." Sirius said chuckling. "Just look around you'll find it."

"Can we do this after lunch?" Riley asked noticing a Chinese restaurant. "Or you could go on with out me. I'm in the mood for Chinese food."

"We can stop and eat." Ash said noticing the same restaurant. "After all we don't want Draco to be hungry and cranky when we do our battle."

"Right." Harry said opening the restaurant door and getting tackled by millions of different people coming out of the restaurant.

"Oh my god!" said one of the girls that had come out of the restaurant. "it's Sirius Black."

"Um…hello." Sirius said to all the over enthusiastic people. "How do you know me."

"You were the first person in a couple of years to beat Lt. Surge." she answered. "Me and my dog are really big friends of you."

"Wow I have fans." Sirius said raising an eyebrow at the dog by here. "What's it's name?"

"He's name Hakiuem." She said happily staring at Sirius dreamily. "He's always wanted to meet you."

"Really?" Sirius asked kneeling down to get near the dog. "Hey cutie."

The dog tilted it's head to one side to examine Sirius. He sniffed Sirius before rubbing his head against his hand.

"Hi." the dog replied in a single bark.

Draco looked at the dog in awe. He had seen a couple of weird things. A Togepi that couldn't fight, a stuck up Pokemon trainer, and Harry Potter. But he had never met a dog that could talk.

"Did you know your dog could talk?" Draco asked pointing at the dog and looking at the girl."

"My dog can't talk." the girl said half laughing. "I didn't know Sirius Black hung around freaks."

"Who are you calling a freak!?" Draco asked in getting ready to fight.

"You." she said looking away from him. "You don't even have any Pokemon."

"I do so." Draco asked pulling out a pokeball. He flashed the peace sign and winked at her. "For your information this was my very first Pokemon in my whole entire life."

Draco threw the pokeball and a Jigglypuff came out.

"Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff said spinning around and winking at Draco.

"I bet that's your only Pokemon." she said turning around and looking at Jigglypuff. "Oh! It's so cute!"

"Yeah well, there's more to Jigglypuff then it's looks." Draco said folding his arms and smirking at her. "Where's your Pokemon?"

"….I only have one." She said looking up at him and frowning. "It's a Squirtle."

"That's okay." Draco said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find the right Pokemon's for you."

"But the problem is I don't think Squirtle is the right Pokemon." she said frowning. "It doesn't do anything I say."

"I know what that's like." Ash said stepping forward and looking at the girl. "Pikachu use to not listen to me. I'm not really sure what made him change his mind."

"Yeah." Harry said petting Pikachu. "Pikachu use to be so independent. Now it does whatever Ash says."

"Maybe Squirtle will listen to me." She said pulling out a Pokeball and pushing a button. "Squirtle! Come on out!"

A Squirtle came out of the pokeball and looked around.

"Squirt? Squirt-Squirtle-Squirt?" the Squirtle said looking around.

"Hey there Squirtle." The girl said kneeling down. "how about challenging Ash here to a Pokemon battle."

"Squirtle?" Squirtle looked at Ash and tilted his head. "Squirt-le."

"Okay." Ash said putting his hands on his hips. "I accept you challenge. And just to make things easy for you I won't use Pikachu."

"No." She said standing up. "I want you to use Pikachu. It was your first Pokemon and Squirtle is mine."

"But water is weak against thunder." Ash said looking down at Pikachu. "But I think Pikachu really wants to battle."

"I'll be cheering you on Ash." Draco said winking at him. "I highly doubt you'd lose anyway. You already have two badges."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the girl asked getting in Draco's face. "I hope your not inferring that I don't know how to battle."

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." Draco said standing his ground. "You'll never know."

"I'll show you. I can take the five of you on all by myself." she said getting out of his face and staring at Squirtle. "Squirtle, this boy is insulting your pride, Let's team up and teach him a lesson."

"Squirtle." it said nodding.

"Fine." Draco said pulling out two pokeballs. "Jigglypuff return. And Poliwag come on out!"

"I'm going to stick with Poochyena." Riley said pulling out his pokeball and allowing Poochyena to come out.

"I'm going to give Charmander a try." Huey said pulling out a pokeball and letting Charmander out.

"Eevee come on out!" Harry said throwing his pokeball and allowing Eevee to come out.

"Okay." Sirius said shaking his head at the six children. "Let's start this battle so we can get back to business."

"Okay, Squirtle Watergun!" She said pointing at the five Pokemon.

Squirtle let out a long water gun. It hit Eevee directly in the face. Eevee crashed into Charmander, who crashed into Poochyena, who crashed into Poliwag, who crashed into Pikachu, who crashed into Ash.

"Charmander Flamethrower!" Huey ordered helping Charmander to it's feet.

"Charmed." Charmander said opening his mouth and letting out a long flamethrower. The flamethrower hit Squirtle in the face but it had no affect.

Huey gritted his teeth. "Charmander, Body slam!"

"Charmed!" Charmander said charging at Squirtle and body slamming it.

Squirtle flew into the a nearby house window. "My Squirtle!" she screamed. "Squirtle come back on the field."

Squirtle came out of the house remotely injured. It stepped back in front of it's trainer and got ready to fight yet again.

"Okay, Poochyena get out there." Riley said stepping forward as Poochyena ran on to the field. "Poochyena shadow blitz."

"Pooch." it said talking in a deep breath and then letting it out to allow a dark ball to come1 out. "yena."

The shadow blitz hit Squirtle in the chest and it flew back again. This time they were sure that they had showed her just how strong their Pokemon were.

"Back on the field Squirtle." she said pointing to the middle of the field. "Watergun."

"Not if I can help it." Ash said looking on his shoulder at Pikachu. "Pikachu thunderbolt."

"Pika." it said as it leapt into the air. "chuuuuuuuuu!"

The thunderbolt was a direct hit and they were absolutely sure they that had finished that Squirtle off.

"Don't fail me now Squirtle." the girl said smirking. "Now use hydropump."

"Squirt." Squirt jumped into the air and went inside of it's shell. Out of each leg came a Watergun. Squirtle spun around and each Pokemon was hit by the water. Charmander was the first to fall to the ground.

"Charmander return." Huey said holding out his pokeball.

"Way to go Squirtle." the girl said when Squirtle was back on the ground. "Now use mega-punch."

"Squirt." the Squirtle said rushing forward and attempting to punch Poliwag.

"Poli." Poliwag said quickly jumping back and avoiding the punch.

"Poliwag use take down." Draco order.

"Eevee help Poliwag out." Harry said. "use shadow ball."

"Eevwwwwwweeeeeeee!" Eevee said letting out a big shadow ball that was bigger then Poochyena's shadow blitz.

The shadow Ball hit Squirtle in the back occupying him long enough for Poliwag to use take down.

"Nice work you guys." Harry said high fiving Draco.

"Finish it off Pikachu." Ash said pointing at the injured Squirtle that was trying to stand up. "use Iron tail."

"Pika." Pikachu leapt into the air again and rolled. It faced it's tail towards the Squirtle and it began to glow. "chuuuuuu!"

When Pikachu's tail made contact with Squirtle's back it quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

"We did it!" Ash yelled excitedly and jumping up and down.

"Yeah us!" Huey and Riley said jumping up and flashing the peace sign.

"Go us." Harry said happily.

Draco laughed at Harry dancing around the field like some six year old who was just told that she was getting a pony for her birthday. Draco wasn't that happy that he would dance around like everyone else after all this wasn't a really important battle. All they did was help a girl and her Squirtle learn how to work together.

Harry was spinning around so much that he got dizzy. He was now wobbling around the field like a sick Goldeen. Walking passed Draco Harry lost his balance and before he hit the ground he was in Draco's secure arms.

"Nobody told you to spin around in more then one circle." Draco said laughing at Harry's facial expression. "Maybe next celebration you'll only do one."

"But I'm happy." Harry said now standing up. "Don't you ever celebrate when you win something?"

"Sure but dancing doesn't come with the package." Draco said leaning over and picking up Harry's glasses. "I thought these were for your face…Not the ground's."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." Harry said sarcastically. "I thought you were suppose to be tough. Not so soft you have to beat a little kid."

"Who are you calling a little kid!" the girl asked now standing behind Harry. "For you information I'm fourteen years old."

"What's your name?" Misty asked.

"The names Sasha." she said holding out her hand to Misty.

"I'm Misty." Misty said shaking her hand. "These are my friends; Ash, Huey, Riley, Harry, Draco, and you already know Sirius."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sasha said smiling at them. "Thanks for helping me and my Squirtle. Right Squirtle?"

"Squirt Squirtle." Squirtle said nodding and smiling at them. "Squirtle?"

"Good idea Squirtle." Sasha said looking down at Squirtle and then back to the others. "Would you guys like to come to my house for dinner?"

"We'd love to." Misty said happily.

"What about my gym battle?" Ash asked before Misty could walk off. "We have to get that badge."

"Don't worry." Sasha said grabbing Harry's hand and starting to walk. "I'll help you train for the gym battle."

"Is the battle going to be so hard that we need to train?" Ash asked following Harry and Sasha. "I didn't think I'd have to."

"Well of course you have to train." Draco said grabbing Harry's other hand and pulling him away from Sasha. "You have to train either way it goes."

"I know but, can't I just walk in there and challenge him?" Ash asked walking on the other side of Draco. "You know. Sort of how Voldemort did in Pewter City."

"Don't remind me." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I hope I never have to see that man again."

"I hope you never see me again too." came the voice of Lord Voldemort. "But it means a great deal coming from you to know that I'm making your life such a living hell that you don't want to see me again."

Harry turned around and saw that Voldemort was strolling towards them. Harry backed up to the point where he was now behind Draco.

"Don't hide from me Harry." Voldemort said pushing Draco roughly aside and getting in Harry's face. "You know I hate it when you try to hide from me."

"…I wasn't hiding from you." Harry said covering his forehead and backing up some. "I was avoiding you."

"I know you love Harry Potter but you didn't have to go and push me down like that." Draco said. He had obviously worked up some confidence to talk to Voldemort after leaving Green Town. "That is so rude of you."

"Sorry I'll try to be nicer to my victims." Voldemort said turning away from Harry and towards the others. He looked around. "Hey Dust."

"It's Ash."

"Right. How are you Smoke?"

"It's Misty."

"of course. Hello Kidding."

"Sirius."

"And Hello Huey and Riley."

"Hi Uncle Voldemort." They said in a unison.

"Who's your new friend?" Voldemort asked looking Sasha up and down. "I never seen her with you before."

"My names Sasha." she said folding her arms and glaring at him. "And don't you forget it. I don't know how you could forget a name like Sirius Black anyway."

"Easy. I siriusly don't care." Voldemort said with a straight face before laughing. "Get it? Sirius? Serious? Siriusly? Seriously?" Voldemort laughed some more. "It's hilarious. I crack my self up."

"I'm sure you do." Harry said turning to walk away. "Just don't crack yourself up around me."

"Hey wait." Voldemort said grabbing hold of Harry's arm. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. Why?" Harry said trying to release himself from Voldemort's grasp. "Do you mind letting me go?"

"I do actually." Voldemort said spinning him around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to challenge the Vermillion City gym leader." Harry said finally releasing himself from the unwanted grasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you being so rude to him?" Misty asked walking up behind them. "I think we should spend some time with him."

"After what he did to Draco?" Sirius asked looking down at Misty with disbelief. "I don't think so."

"well I do." Misty said. "Maybe we could get him to tell us why he kidnapped our dear friend."

"I had nothing to do with it." Voldemort said turning on his heels and walking the other way. "You want to talk to Lucius. Not me. I was on my way here."

"So that's why they said I was going to be there for sometime." Draco said following behind Voldemort. "Lucius wasn't going to do anything with out your permission."

"That sounds a bit like Lucius to me." Voldemort said opening the door to the Pokemon center and holding it for Misty and Sasha. "Maybe you should have stayed away from there knowing that Lucius was after you."

Draco stepped into the Pokemon center and looked around. Something was wrong. He looked behind him in time to see Sirius walk in and Voldemort close the door stopping Ash and Harry from entering the center.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Ash asked glaring up at Voldemort who was standing in the door way to the Pokemon Center.

"I want to have a talk with you two." he said grabbing a pokeball from around his waist. "I just can't let you walk in there after ruining one of my death eaters."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked impatiently shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"What's a death eater?" Ash asked looking at Harry. "Is is somebody who eats death? Who would want to do that?"

"No. Their a group of people that follow Voldemort's every order." Harry said now folding his arms and taping his foot. "Their murderers."

"Really?" Ash asked. "How did we ruin you death eaters?"

"Draco was suppose be the sacrifice I needed to pay off my debts." Voldemort said tossing the pokeball in the air."

"What debts?" Harry asked now standing still with his arms at his side. "I thought you were debt free."

"Who told you that?" Voldemort asked half laughing. "Everyone has debt problems once in a while."

"Well, don't come complaining to me." Ash said trying to walk passed Voldemort.

When he reach Voldemort he felt a sharp pain in his body. He fell to the ground and began to twitch around.

"What are you doing!?" Ash asked startled at the pain searing through his body. "Make it stop."

"Voldemort." Harry said stepping forward. "You have a problem with me not him."

"I have a problem with all of you." Voldemort said stepping forward and grabbing Harry. "I don't want you or any of your suppose to be good friends near my grandson."

"You can't tell me what to do." Harry said pulling away from Voldemort. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me."

Voldemort chuckled and flicked his wand. Ash was laying on the ground. He didn't move or let out a shutter of breath. If they weren't such good friends Harry would have thought that Ash was dead.

"Ash?" Harry asked kneeling down and looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"He'll be fine." Voldemort said smirking.

Voldemort pushed Harry down to the ground before kicking him in the ribs. Everything was going black for Harry. It didn't go black to soon because Harry saw Draco break through the window of the Pokemon center and attack Voldemort.

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry? Ash? Pikachu?" said a female's voice. "Are you guys okay?"

"Togepreee!"

Harry's head shot up and looked around. He saw Misty and Togepi standing over him. He looked around. Where was Ash?

"Where's Ash?" Harry asked attempting to get out of bed.

"He's fine." Misty said pushing Harry back in the bed. "You need to sleep."

"I slept. Where's Draco." Harry asked trying again to get out of bed but failing, "I have to talk to them."

"Don't worry." Misty said looking satisfied with her over-powering of Harry. "Ash is taking medicine and Draco went to find your medicine."

"He's going through all that for me?" Harry asked pulling the cover up to his chest. "What happened to Voldemort."

"He's in the hospital." Misty said laughing. "Draco broke his neck."

Harry laughed at laid back down. He closed his eyes and went to sleep faster then he thought he was going to.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco came out of the Pokemon store with two bags. One bag contained Harry's medicine and the other contained some food that he planned on cooking for Harry. He knew that one of Harry's favorite foods was spaghetti and ribs.

"Hey Malfoy." called Sasha from the window of a nearby house. "Where are you going?" "To take this medicine to Harry." He answered glancing up at the window but not ceasing his walking.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sasha asked quietly.

"He's ribs are fractured."

"What for me." she called before closing the window and rushing to accompany.

"God." Draco mutter before breaking out into a run towards the Pokemon center.

"Hey Draco!" Sasha yelled when she finally got downstairs. "Your suppose to wait for me."

"Sorry but Harry needs this now." Draco said looking over his shoulder and waving at her. He turned back around and continued to run.

______________________________________________________________________

Once at the Pokemon center Draco rushed Into Harry's room. "Here's your medicine Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said taking it and examining the bottle. "How many tablespoons do I take?"

"There pills idiot." Draco said taking the bottle. "Your suppose to take them with food. I'm going to fix you some spaghetti and ribs."

"Thanks. The minute I get better we can go to the gym." Harry tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Don't worry, you don't have to move a muscle." Draco said running a hand over Harry's rib. "I'll take good care of you until you feel better."

"Thanks." Harry said taking his hand. "What about Ash? Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Draco said sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. "He was just Crucioed."

"But I don't think he's ever been tortured before." Harry said looking up at him. "Do you remember your first Crucio?"

"Yeah. I was six." Draco said as if it was obvious. "When was yours?"

"When Mad-eye used it on me in our fourth year." Harry said watching Draco walk over to the stove that was in the room. "Who crucioed you when you were six."

"a lot of people." Draco said filling a pot up with water and sitting it on the back eye and then putting some ground beef in another pot. "My father. Voldemort. They took cheek from no one." Harry laughed. "What?"

"You said cheek."

"You are so immature." Draco said turning back to the pot and stirring. "I didn't mean that cheek."

"Which cheek the left or the right?" Harry asked before doubling over with laughter.

Draco rolled his eyes and poured the now brown ground beef into a colander and draining it in the sink. He put it back on the stove and started to season it the way he knew his mother did.

"What are you putting in it?" Harry asked sitting up and looking over at the stove.

"Don't worry it's going to be good." Draco said reaching up and getting another container.

"I wish you people would stop telling me not to worry." Harry said laying back and pouting. "You have no idea what I have to worry about."

"Nothing." Draco said spinning around and glaring at Harry. "You don't have to worry about anything." he turned back to the pot and started stirring again. "You just think you do."

"I think I know what I have to worry about." Harry said his temper now rising. "Maybe you don't but I do."

Draco waved his wand and the ribs cooked themselves. He walked over to Harry with a tray full of spaghetti and ribs.

"I could care less if something was bothering me." Draco said handing Harry the tray and beginning to chop up the pills. "Just as long as my friends are okay."

Once the pills were chopped up into fine white powder Draco added it to Harry's spaghetti and stirred it.

"So…If something was bothering me you would be bothered?" Harry asked biting into his rib.

"Yeah I guess." Draco said passing the bowl to Harry and allowing him to eat. "Just eat your food. I'm going to go check on Ash."

"Don't forget to tell him about the Pokemon battle tomorrow." Harry called after him. Harry looked at the spaghetti. "It can't be that bad."

______________________________________________________________________

It was the next day at Harry's ribs were doing just fine. It had nothing to do with the medicine because Harry didn't eat the spaghetti…He gave it to his Eevee.

Harry exited his room and walked into the front of the Pokemon center. Draco and the others were sitting in the front talking about there strategy for the Pokemon battle.

"How come your not talking with me about the Gym battle?" Harry asked when he was close enough for them to hear. "I though we were in this together."

"We are." Huey said frowning t Harry. "We just thought we'd let you rest and talk to you later."

"But how would you know if I liked the plan?" Harry asked frowning at his friends. "Nobody know what I want except for me."

"We was just trying to help." Draco said somewhat offended. "If you think we're being insensitive sorry, for caring."

"Don't pull that sarcasm with me." Harry said, his temper rising.

"I don't have to take this." Draco said standing up and walking towards the door. "Let me know when he's done acting like the world revolves around him."

"Draco wait!" Riley called after Draco's retreating back. "We can't do this with out you…you're the one that knows how to draw."

"I can draw." Harry said sitting in Draco's abandoned seat. "We don't need him for this."

"But if he's not going to come around when you're here how do we tell him the plan?" Ash asked looking up from the paper and at Harry. "Maybe we should just go by instinct and hope for the best."

"Is that what we did for Pewter City and Cerulean City?" Harry asked. "Is that what we do when one of us isn't willing to function right?"

"Um….We didn't really have a plan in any of those battles." Huey said. "Team Rocket tried to kidnap all of our Pokemon in Cerulean City and Misty apparently thought we deserved it."

"Yeah." Riley said. "And in Pewter City we earned the badge when we called it quits for all those kids."

"So what?" Harry said getting frustrated. "We had connections with all of those. You guys lived in Pewter City and Misty was the gym leader."

"Even if you weren't my friends and you act the way you do I would have gave you the badge." Misty said. "You earn badges all sorts of ways."

"Fine." Harry said standing up. "Lets go get all king mighty Malfoy."

"You guys act like you six." Sirius said rolling his eyes and walking out of the door.

"Wasn't he arguing with Draco before you?" Ash asked stopping and standing next to Harry. "You think Draco's going to participate in the battle?"

Harry sighed. "I'll go apologize." Harry said walking out of the door and in the direction he remembered Draco going in.

"Wait Harry!" Misty called out of the window causing Harry to look back. "Um…Draco went that way."

"oh…Okay." Harry said turning on his heels and heading in the suggested direction.

______________________________________________________________________

It only took Harry a few minutes to find him. He found him on a little beach that was located in the city for the kids to go in the summer time.

Draco:

How did I get here

I turned around

And there you were

I didn't think twice

Or rationalize

Cause some how I knew

That there was more then just chemistry

I mean I knew you were kind of into me

But I figured it's too

Good to be true

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get use to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can not believe this

Your one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things work they weren't good enough

'til I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

Your making me laugh about the silliest stuff

Say that I'm your diamond in the rough

When I'm mad at you

You come with your velvet touch

Can't believe that I'm so lucky

I have never felt so happy

every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can not believe it

Your one in a million

All this time I was looking for love

Trying to make things right

They weren't good enough

'til I thought I'm through

Said I'm done

Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me where's the catch this time

Can't find a single cloud in the sky

Help me before I get use to this guy

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can not believe it

They say that good things take time

But really great things happen in the blink of an eye

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one

I can not believe it

Your one in a million

Yeah

Your one in a million

Yeah

Your one in a million

Finally stirring up the courage to say something Harry stepped from his spot behind the nearest tree.

"Draco." He said walking towards him. "I'm really sorry I got an attitude with you."

"What ever Potter." he said focusing on the ocean.

"I heard what you said." Harry said sitting down next to him. "Well…rather what you sung."

"What's your point."

"What about what you said on the beach three days ago?" Harry asked looking at him. "I thought you considered me your brother."

"Frankly Potter I don't know what or who you are." Draco said standing up. "But I accept your apology so lets just get this battle over with and move on."

"Why are you in such a hurry to avoid my question?" Harry asked standing up quickly. "I answer any question you ask."

"Fine."

"You'll answer my question?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No." Draco said turning to Harry. "I'm going to ask you a question."

"oh."

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think everything revolves around?" Draco asked with his temper rising. "Why do you always have to push people so far away that they start not to like you?"

"Your only suppose to ask me one question." Harry said trying to avoid answering.

"Then answer the second one."

"…I don't." Harry said turning away from him. "It just takes me longer to trust people."

"So you don't trust me?"

"It's not that." Harry said getting frustrated.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked stepping in front of him. "You seem to be like that."

"Its….I do trust you." Harry said looking up at him. "I don't trust myself."

"That has to be one of the lamest things I've ever heard." Draco said glaring down at Harry. "Why do you always have to be so over dramatic?"

"I'm not being over dramatic." Harry said half laughing. "You just seem to think everyone is lying to you. Maybe I'm not lying. Maybe I don't trust myself."

"Well learn to!" Draco said his temper rising. "I'm tired of everyone I know saying they don't trust themselves. Why can't you be honest and just tell me what's wrong!?"

"…."

"Potter?" Draco said turning and staring at him. "Potter? What's wrong?"

"…Nothing." Harry said turning away and starting to walk. "We have a Gym battle to get to Malfoy. Even if we're not talking we can't stand the others up."

"Whatever." Draco said following Harry.

______________________________________________________________________

"What's taking them so long?" Ash said pacing in front of the Gym. "If we keep letting people go in front of us Lt. Surge's Pokemon'll be too tired to battle."

"Ash 'Pokemon'll' is not a word." Misty said from her sit on the bench. "And you know how stubborn Harry is. It'll take him hours to apologize."

"Harry's not stubborn." Huey said from his spot by the lamp post. "Harry's the nicest person I've ever met."

"I always though Misty was kind of nice." Riley said looking away from the window of the store. "But Draco's not exactly the type to listen to someone."

"I don't care who's nicer then who. There late." Sirius said standing and walking over to the curb to look. "They better hurry up I want to go to Celadon City."

"Cela-who?" Ash asked ceasing his pacing and looking at Sirius.

"Celadon City." Sirius said still looking down the block.

"Is there a Gym battle there?" Ash asked walking over to Sirius and looking up at him.

"yeah. That's where you'll get your rainbow badge." Sirius said straining his eyes a little. "I see them."

"Hey Sirius." Harry said stopping in front of him and then raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Sirius said still looking down the block. "Where are you?"

"…right here." Harry said somewhat confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah of course I am." Sirius said looking at Harry. "Who else would I be James?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to Ash. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am." Ash said making a mad dash for the door.

"Yeah so am I." Huey said walking after him.

"Me too." Riley said running after Huey.

"Malfoy." Harry said allowing Malfoy to go ahead of him.

"Potter." Draco said walking in front of Potter.

"Since when were you guys on last name terms?" Sirius asked stopping next to Harry. "You guy's seemed liked the best of friends."

Harry shook his head and walked into the gym. He looked around. It was a weird shaped room. Everything was close together and looked like just the place to use a electric Pokemon.

"Hello?" Harry called stepping next to Ash. "Is anybody here?"

"We should have left earlier." Ash said narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Now what do we do?"

"He can't be gone." Misty said walking further into the gym. "If he left we would have seen him."

"Not if he leaved in the Gym." Sirius pointed out. "I know this one guy that use to live in his Gym."

"Really?" Ash asked. "Who was it?"

"You know the guy." Sirius said walking forward. "Hey."

Ash turned around and saw a man and Sasha standing on a platform. "Hey Sasha."

"Oh, Hey Ash." Sasha said holding up a hand to wave but soon using it to cover her mouth. "I mean…silence trainer."

"The sayings silence traitor." Harry muttered glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" "I'm Lt. Surge's daughter." She said putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

"Yet you're a big fan of Sirius Black?" Draco asked her folding his arms. "That's pretty unfaithful."

"Unfaithful?" Sasha asked. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know what unfaithful means?" Harry asked frowning at her. "I though you were ten."

"Of course I know what unfaithful means." She said glaring at him. "An I'm fourteen. Unfaithful means that you don't stick by what you do or say."

"Exactly." Draco said. "That's like me telling them I'd be their partner for this battle and then partnering up with you."

"You going to partner up with me?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"No, because then I would lose but also be unfaithful." Draco said slowly. "At least let me be unfaithful to the losers and faithful to the winners." "So I'm a loser am I?" Sasha asked.

"No, Not you…Your father." Draco said as if it was obvious. "he's a loser because we're going to beat him…because our teams one in a million."

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"Let the battle begin." Lt. Surge said pulling out a pokeball. "Go Richu."

"Go Squirtle." Sasha said throwing her pokeball.

"Go Eevee." Harry said throwing his pokeball.

"Go Vulpix." Huey said throwing his Pokeball.

"Go Poochyena." Riley said throwing his pokeball

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash stated pointing to the field as Pikachu walked forward

"Nidaran go." Draco said throwing his pokeball like a baseball.

"Richu, thunderbolt." Surge ordered.

Richu charged forward and let out a huge thunderbolt. Pikachu dodge it by jumping on Eevee's back who used quick attack and moved out of the way.

"Nidaran tackle." Draco said.

"Nida!" Nidaran said charging forward and knocking Squirtle on the ground.

"Richu help Squirtle out." Surge ordered.

Richu turned to Nidaran and charged up for a thunderbolt.

"Eevee, tackle." Harry ordered gesturing towards Nidaran,

Eevee charged forward and knocked Richu down. Eevee stopped in front of Nidaran who was standing on top of Squirtle.

"Eev?" Eevee asked

"Nida." Nida answered.

______________________________________________________________________

"Nida…"

"Eevee…."

"Vulpix…"

"Pikachu…."

"Poochyena…"

"TACKLE!" They ordered in a unison.

Nidaran, Eevee, Vulpix, Pikachu, and Poochyena charged forward and tackled Squirtle and Richu. Squirtle fell to the ground and Richu slid into a wall.

"….We did it." Ash said quietly. "…We did it!"

Ash walked over to Lt. Surge. "In your face L-T."

"…Ash that's Lieutenant." Misty pointed out. "And the one with your Gym badge."

Ash looked over his shoulder at the Gym leader. "Did I say in YOUR face? I meant in…Harry's face."

"Yes in my face." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Well done Draco."

"Thanks…Harry." Draco said smiling at Harry.

"Well, here's your thunder badge." Lt. Surge said. "You deserve it."

"Is it because we beat you?" Ash asked crossing his arms and smirking.

"No. because your friends learned the true meaning of friendship…well that's what I think it is."

Ash turned around and saw that Harry and Draco were standing not to far away in each others embrace. Harry looked happy and so did Draco. Misty sighed.

"That's so romantic." She said lightly squeezing Togepi and then leaning her head on Sirius shoulder. "Don't you guys think?"

"…That's gay." Riley said turning back to a shocked Ash and taking the badge out of his hand and going back to his celebrating.

"That is a little disturbing." Huey said looking at Sirius.

"Not as disturbing as the time Dumbledore told me I had sexy legs."

_Sirius was walking down the hall pass Dumbledore's office when Dumbledore stuck his head out of his door._

"_You know Sirius I like my mean young with sexy legs."_

"….What are you talking about Sirius?" Misty asked. "What does that have to do with Harry and Draco?"

"…I don't know." Sirius said looking down at Misty. "What's wrong with you Ash?"

"Ash?" Misty asked turning around and looking at Ash. "Are you okay?"

"…I'll be fine." Ash said shaking his head and looking down at his hand that was still in the position it was when he was holding the badge. "Where's my badge?"

"Um…Riley has it." Misty said frowning at him. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine." Ash said turning to Riley and Huey. "Where's my badge?"

"Your badge?" Huey asked raising an eyebrow. "We all earned this badge."

"Sorry. Our badge." Ash said scratching his head. "Where is it."

"Right here." Riley said holding it out to Ash.

Draco and Harry walked over to the others. Draco had one arm around Harry's waist, Harry had one arm around Draco's shoulders.

"So…something you guys want to tell us?" Sirius asked. "Like why Draco's arm is around you waist?"

"Um….We were just walking." Harry said slightly blushing.

"But on a gooder note I'm not going to kill him now."

Sirius laughed. "Come on lets head to Celadon City."

They all raced out of the door and down the road. Ash couldn't wait to get his rainbow badge. Even though he was kind of shocked about Harry's and Draco's behavior he was still going to be the best Pokemon trainer in the world he was going to accept how Harry felt about Draco just like how Misty felt about Draco and like he felt about Misty.

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update. I was having a little problem with this chapter but that's okay. I hope you don't mind how it's going and the hints of relationships later on in my fic. I hop you enjoy. Next up Celadon City…so we think. if there's any mistakes my apologizes. No flames.


End file.
